Jewel of his Heart
by xxxMadameMysteryxxx
Summary: Inspired by The Hunchback 1997 (Non-Disney version). What if Esmeralda was not the leading lady in this tale? What if she had a sister who was more beautiful and more compassionate than she was? What if Quasimodo finds true love and gained a more happier ending than originally written? Well follow the story of Sapphira and you shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone XXXMadameMysteryXXX here. Now I know you're all wondering why I'm reposting my chapters. I went back and read them a couple of times and felt I was putting too much in the first couple of chapters, making the story shorter than I wanted. I also noticed I made alot of spelling and grammer mistakes and being a perfectionist I couldn't ignore it.**

 **Disclaimers: I only own my Oc and her animal companion. Original movie plot belongs to Peter Medak who directed The Hunchback 1997 and Victor Hugo for the original novel.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Stories about family can be passed down from generation to generation to not only remember our ancestors but to also teach a moral lesson to those who are willing to listen. Unfortunately as stories are being told some important details are either altered or forgotten completely. My story is a prime example of this, as a whole it is about bravery, friendship, love and equality. My name is Sapphira and this is the story of how I met and found love in a man named Quasimodo or as he better known as The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

It began in Paris on the morning of January 6th, 1482, the day of the Festival of Fools. The streets were crowded with Nobles, Peasants and Gypsies alike all gathering to take part in the days festivities with drinking, games and a few street performances, particulary in the main square in front of the great cathedral of Notre Dame. As the festivities were going on there was a sudden commotion.

"THIEF!" a voice cried out.

When the people looked in the direction it was coming from they saw a young boy, no older than 10 years, running down the street looking over his shoulders every now and then.

He was being persued by a royal guard on horse back.

"THIEF! STOP HIM!" the soldier called out again but no one stepped forward to stop the boy because they didn't wish to see the poor child being harmed.

He ran as fast as his little legs would allow him and when he reached the city square he quickly dodged in and out of the crowd making his way towards the Cathedral.

"Watch out!" he cried out as he collided with an elderly woman resulting in them both falling to the ground.

The boy quickly got back on his feet and ran towards the Cathedral doors.

"Sanctuary!" he cried out as he made his way in.

He was greeted at the doors by an elderly monk.

"Get inside!" he instructed the boy.

"Thank you Father" said the boy in relief.

The monk stood in the doorway defiantly as the soldier on his horse approached, he raised his right arm.

"STOP!" he called out making the soldier stop in his tracks.

"Step aside I'm going to arrest him he's a thief" commanded the soldier as he looked over the monks shoulder seeking the boy out.

The monk stood defiantly in the doorway of the Cathedral.

"The house of God is sanctuary for all, the power of your law stops at this doorway" he said in a tone of authority.

The soldier gave him a smug look.

"He's got to come our at sometime" the soldier laughed as he turned his horse around and road away.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile outside of a nearby tavern, there was a young man handing out pamphlets to some of the patrons whilst speaking.

"The court of Spain sent a man across the ocean to discover a new world, now our king...our king would have us believe that there are no worlds beyond the walls of this city..." he climbed upon a tables trying to get everyone's attentions but a majority of the people ignored him and threw the pamphlets to the ground but despite this he carried on with his speach. From around a corner came two figures, one of them a woman with red curly hair, wearing a ragged red dress and the other a middle aged man wearing an old hooded grey cloak. He was known to the gypsies as Clopin the King of the Gypsies. When they saw the huge crowd gathering around the young man they whispered to one of their comrades who was watching from behind the crowd.

"She's about to begin, what's going on?" Clopin asked as he continued watching the crowd.

"They're all wrapped up in this skin of drama" scoffed their companion was he too kept watch.

"...why are there no books in Paris except those in our churches?" the young man continued.

"He's good" commented the red haired woman with a smile whilst the two men conversed back and forth.

"A populist?" asked Clopin.

"Worse an idealist" said the second man, he spat on the ground in disgust .

"He's mine!" said Clopin in an angry tone as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"...that you should have no minds of your own, citizens of Paris knowledge is power. We must not sit idly by we must RISE UP! RISE UP and..."

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Clopin, this interruption caused the crowd to laugh at the young man's humiliation.

"They'll raised you up high enough ON THE GALLOWS!" he continued which resulted in more laughter amongst the crowd.

"But by keeping the people ignorant..." the young man continued to speak but soon was interrupted again by the cloaked man.

"Ah oh here we have an expert on ignorance aye?" laughed Clopin as he sat down on the bench in front of the young man.

"Shut up you fool! I'm giving these people the truth" said the young man in an angry whisper.

"The citizens of Paris don't need the truth...we need dancing...we need music!" said Clopin which caused excitement to build up in the crowd and in the background music began to play.

"La Esmeralda and La Sapphira!" said another male voice amongst the crowd.

"WE NEED LA ESMERALDA AND LA SAPPHIRA!" said Clopin and with his arm he indicated as to where the crowd should be looking and there stood another man with dark skin and short curly hair wearing ragged clothes.

"La Esmeralda and La Sapphira! Ha ha!" he said as he gestured towards some caravans and coming from behind them came these two beautiful young ladies. One of them was dark skinned with long black curly hair wearing a white blouse, a red bodice that had faint bits of blue and purple mixed in and a skirt to match. The other was a light skinned young woman with long, wavy brown hair wearing a dressed that was similar to the other young woman's only the main colour was blue with faint bits of red and purple in it. As the two girls walked towards the crowd they twirled around each other as the musicians played behind them. The crowds clapped and cheered as they danced through the crowd leading them to a stone platform in the middle of the square. The young man watched in disbelief as the crowd walked away from him and attempted to get the people's attention but they preferred giving their attention to the two dancing girls.

He reluctantly gave up his preaching and joined the crowd.

* * *

 **Well that was Chapter 1. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and the improvements have made a huge difference. Please leave a Comment and Follow the story.**

 **Thank you : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion. The original plot line belongs to Peter Medak who directed The Hunchback 1997, Victor Hugo for the original novel and the producers of the soundtrack to The Greatest Showman since the song 'A Million Dreams' will be used in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As the music played the crowd cheered and clapped as they watched La Esmeralda and La Sapphira dance together upon the stage in the middle of the square. The young man from before pushed his way through the crowd to try and get a closer look at the two girls. His eyes focussed more profoundly on La Esmeralda since her exotic beauty captivated him. That isn't to say La Sapphira was less beautiful. On the contrary her appearance was almost that of an angel which is what a majority of the people of Paris called her whenever they saw her perform.

"I've never seen such beauty" he said as he stood next to the Captain of the Guard who sat upon his horse watching the two dancing girls.

"For gypsies" he said in reply.

"What are their names?" said the young man never once turning away from the exotic beauty as she danced with the angel.

"The dark one is Esmeralda, the other is Sapphira. Apparently the two are sisters" said the Captain of the Guard as he carried on watching.

The young man continued to admire the dark beauty and couldn't help but think her name fit just perfectly for someone with her beauty.

"Esmeralda" he whispered.

It felts as though time had slowed downs as he watched her twirl around one of the pillars on stage and it was almost as if Esmeralda was looking at him too.

 **XXX**

As the dancers carried on with their performance it soon caught the attention of two unlikely people inside Notre Dame. One of them was a looming figure in a dark cloak, he was known as Claude Frollo the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. The music from outside drew him towards the window and when he looked down onto the square his sight was soon set upon the two dancing girls on stage. His attention had mostly fallen on the dancing girl in blue, her heavenly beauty had enchanted him so much that he started to feel a sensation that was forbidden for men of the cloth. It was the feeling of lust. With a great struggle he pulled himself away from the window but even though the dancing girl was no longer in his line of sight her image still caused his body to feel as though it was afire with unholy desires.

The other figure lived high above the city within the Bell Tower of Notre Dame. The figure was a man whom was completely hunched over due to a severe birth defect that also afflicted his face. On the left side of his face it was devoid of any deformities but on the right side it was a whole other story. Over his right eye grew a very large lump that completely obliterated the eye itself and his mouth was crooked which caused his teeth to occasionally stick out whenever he spoke. His other features include a crop of short, dark ginger hair and as for clothes he wore dark brown trousers and a dark brown tunic that was covered with patches from constant altering and repairing. He sat upon a platform watching the gypsy dancers perform below and he longed to see them up close so without a second thought he stood upon his feet and began making his way towards a door leading to an outside portion of the Bell Tower. As the man walked it was plain to see he walked with a limp due to one leg being shorter than the other.

As he came to the outside view point he snuck his way past some men who were working on the incomplete left bell tower and made his way towards a wooden lift that was used from lifting up brick and other supplies for the workman. Carefully he sat down and pulled on the rope to lower himself down to the balcony in front of the painted glass window.

The two dancing girls had finished their performance and was given a round of applause from everyone. Esmeralda had made her way down the steps to stand with her friends whilst Sapphira remained. She made a gesture for the musicians to play again and stood centre stage with her head held high as she looked out onto the crowd. The musicians played a tune that sounded as sweet and soft as a lullaby. Sapphira took a deep breath before opening her mouth and began to sing:

" _I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design_

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_  
 _The brightest colours fill my head_  
 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _A vision of the one I see_  
 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _There's a house we can build_  
 _Every room inside is filled_  
 _With things from far away_  
 _The special things I compile_  
 _Each one there to make you smile_  
 _On a rainy day_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
 _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_  
 _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_  
 _Runaway to a world that we design_

 _Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colours fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you're bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see_

 _Every night I lie in bed_  
 _The brightest colours fill my head_  
 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
 _A million dreams, a million dreams_  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _A vision of the one I see_  
 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _For the world we're gonna make_ "

* * *

 **Well that was the revamp of Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it and if so please leave a Comment and Follow the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 3

As the words spilled from Sapphira's mouth everyone was captivated by her sweet voice. It seemed to compliment her angelic physique even more. When her song concluded there was a moment of silence before the deafening sound of applause and cheering was all that could be heard within the public square along with chanting " The Angel" and the young gypsy girl's felt so bashful by their appritiation that her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she curtsied. She left the stage to join her sister and their two animal companions, hers being a small Capuchin monkey named Moshi, at the bottom of the steps waiting to greet her. After receiving a loving hug from her sister and congratulations from all of their friends they disappeared behind the caravans that were parked nearby to await their next task in the festival.

It was now Clopin's turn to take the stage. He dawned his grey cloak to reveal he was wearing a fool's costume and a hat with little bells on it. He riled up the crowd laughter by frolicking about then made some rude and silly gestures.

"Citizen, fellow gypsies the time has come, the moment is here...for us...to choose our King!" he said as he pulled a makeshift sceptre from his belt.

The crowd cheered with excitement.

"The King of the Fools! So don't forget, it's the ugliest face that wins the crown, alright so men, women come on up, come on up" and as he spoke a line started to form on stage of both men and women wanting to take part in the contest.

"If your face is gruesome, grotesque or just plain grizzly, bring it up" he continued as he frolicked about on stage again whilst the crowd clapped as more contestance lined up.

"If your face is revolting, repulsive, lets have a look at it" as he spoke he let down a tarp that was painted with a King's image except the face was cut out.

"If your face is like the ass end of a donkey..." he joked making the crowd laugh.

"Lets have a laugh! Men, women, the ugliest face. Will it be this one?" he pointed at the first contestance stepped up..

An elderly woman with a face riddled with spots and a few missing teeth stuck her head through the hole in the tarp and laughed as she showed off her face to the crowd.

One by one men and woman stepped up to show off their faces to the crowd in hopes of winning the honour as being crowned King of Fools. Even though it was a good laugh at seeing all the contestance gruesome features on display nobody really seemed to be ugly enough. That is until Clopin turned around and noticed movement behind a wheel of a wagon that was left abandoned nearby. The figure that was hiding moved his face to the left slightly to show a distorted eye which surprised Clopin.

"Good God" he said as he made his way to the other side of the stage to get a better look at the figure.

"You man! Come here!" he called out which got the attention of a few pedestrians standing nearby but didn't seem to entice the figure to come closer.

"Now don't you wannabe famous aye?! Of course you do! Bring him up ! Bring him up!" the figure made an attempt to flee but was soon dragged towards the stage by a few pedestrians. Whilst they brought the man on stage Clopin got the crowds attention with a high pitched whistle.

"Citizens the contest is over!" he said as the figure was dragged behind the tarp. The crowd to 'ohh' and 'ahh' with anticipation as the figure disappeared behind the tarp.

"Here is your King! You Fools!" and seconds later the figures face was pushed through the opening to reveal the disfigured face of Quasimodo.

The sight of the hunchback's face shocked everyone.

"It's the bell ringer!" exclaimed one man in the crowd.

"It's Quasimodo!" said a second man's voice.

"It's The Hunchback!" said the first man's voice.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame" said the woman in the red dress.

Quasimodo was confused by it all and didn't move an inch as the crowd gawped and laughed at him.

"Yeah make him the King!" said the woman with laugher.

The crowd clapped and cheered as Clopin pulled the cord that brought the tarp back up to where it was to reveal Quasimodo, hunchback and all. The cheers soon died down enough for Clopin to speak, addressing Quasimodo.

"Well Quasimodo. You're always up in your bell tower. We knew he was ugly but we didn't know he was this ugly" he went back and forth addressing Quasimodo and the crowd before directing his full attention on Quasimodo pointing his hand at his face.

Quasimodo made an attempt at biting Clopin's fingers in retliation but the Gypsy King moved his hand away just in time.

"Whoa old friend you win the contest, you understand? We want you to be the King of the Fools!" exclaimed Clopin with enthusiasm.

Quasimodo did not respond to Clopin and just stood the little stool staring at him.

"So what do you say...what's the matter can't-can't you speak?" he asked

"He's deaf, the bells have made him deaf!" exclaimed the woman in red

"Deaf and Dumb!" said a male voice in the crowd.

"Then he should be King of France!" joked Clopin which sent the crowd into laughter as he pointed towards the King sitting in his Royal box watching the festivities nearby.

The crowd began to clap their hands repeatedly whilst chanting "The Crown" and as the crowd grew louder Quasimodo thought he would try to make a quick get away since he was still confused as to what was going on and wanted to leave. He didn't get very far when he was stopped by a group of dwarfed men.

"Esmeralda! Sapphira! The Crown!" exclaimed Clopin as he clapped his hands with the rest of the crowd. The two dancing girls reappeared at the bottom of the steps before making their way back on stage. In Esmeralda's hand was the Crown of the King of Fools which she was tasked to bestow upon the winner and as for Sapphira, well her purpose is yet to be revealed.

The girls turned to look upon the winner of the contest and were met by the sight of the deformed bell ringer. His appearance shocked Esmeralda so much she had to take a step back which in turn caused Sapphira to step back since she was right behind her., She too found Quasimodo's appearance rather shocking but seeing how afriad he was of her sister's reaction made her feel pity forhim.

"Oh come on Esmeralda, there isn't a man in Paris who wouldn't accept a death sentence if it was delivered by yours and Sapphira's hand. Go on" said Clopin in a teasing manner then offered the older gypsy girl a little encouragment tocarry on with her task but her fear stopped her from doing so.

Suddenly a soft voice spoke from behind her.

"Allow me, sister" it was Sapphira who spokeas she came from behind her sister, taking the make shift crown from her hands and approached Quasimodo slowly.

As she took one step forward Quasimodo took a step back, this carried on for a couple of steps before Sapphira got close enough to Quasimodo to be able to lift the crown above his head. Her actions surprised himas he jerked his head upwards to see the crown being held above his head. The young woman stopped for a moment to show she meant him no harm before lowering the crown onto his head. As Sapphira pulled her hands away her left one gently brushed against Quasimodo's cheek which. He placed his hand where he had felt her brief touch and he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. His innocents make Sapphira's pity for him turn to compassion and as a gesture she got down to his level, tookhis face in her hands and gently placed a soft kiss on his forhead.

Her actions surprised all who had witnessed this. Quasimodo was in disbelief as he watch the beautiful gypsy girl kissed him like no other woman would ever think of doing. The crowd, Clopin and Esmeralda were too in disbelief at what Sapphira was doing, some even felt admiration for the young woman for they knew only an angel would dare grant a wretch like Quasimodo something so sweet as a kiss.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have please leave a Comment and Follow the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 4

There was silence all around until one by one everyone, apart from Sapphira and Quasimodo, began clapping and cheering and soon they were chanting 'The Angel' once again. Sapphirra had since moved away from Quasimodo but she never took her eyes of of him and offered him a smile until Clopin stepped forward.

"Ha-ha! Quasimodo we proclaim you King of the Fools! Hail Quasimodo!" he said handing the sceptre to Quasimodo before addressing the crowd.

The festivities proceeded, Quasimodo was led to a makeshift thrown which he was to be carried around the square in. As he was carried through the crowd he enjoyed the cheering and admiration he received and made that known to everyone by expressing his gratitude.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed.

As the parade was well on its way, Esmeralda, Sapphira and Clopin made their way off stage. The whole way down the steps Esmeralda and Clopin could not stop talking about what had occurred only moments ago.

"My little angel you have really out done yourself" said Clopin as he gave his youngest adopted daughter a sideways embrace.

"What ever do you mean Clopin?" she asked in a shy tone.

"How you fearlessly went up to him, crowned him in your sister's place and kissed him even though not a lot of pretty girls like you wouldn't even dare to think of doing" Clopin laughed as he walked off to get to the front of the parade.

The two sisters carried on walking at their own pace, they collected their animal companions as they made their way towards Notre Dame.

"He is right you know Saphie, even though I felt sorry for him I couldn't approach him but some how you were able to do it. How ever did you do it?" asked Esmeralda.

"I do not know Esme. Although his appearance is rather shocking that doesn't really reflect who he really is on the inside. When I looked into his eye I saw sadness but there was also a glimmer of a beautiful soul and I just felt he deserved some compassion" said Sapphira as she stroked Moshi as the little monkey sat on her right shoulder

"You always saw the goodness in people Saphie. That is why we all love you so much" said Esmeralda, the two sisters looked at each other with loving smiles and embraced each other.

As the parade made it to the steps Clopin approached the sisters and asked them to dance for Quasimodo. They passed Djali and Moshi to a friend once again before making their way forward and stood between the great doors of the Cathedrals. They gave the signal to the musicians to change song before they once again danced in synchronisation with each other. Whilst the girls were dancing Quasimodo became more entranced by Sapphira as she moved sensually to the music he could not hear. He clapped and cheered with enthusiasm which the crowd soon followed. Everyone was so drawn in by the girls performance that they didn't see a shadowy figure emerge from within the Cathedral until a loud, booming voice was heard above the crowd.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" said the figure, which turned out to be Claude Frollo.

The crowd fell into silence as they turned to look at the arch-deacon with the exception of Quasimodo who carried on cheering until he too saw Frollo and looked at his adoptive father with a fearful expression.

He climbed down from the makeshift throne and quickly made his way towards Claude Frollo. He stopped to look at Sapphira whom tried to approach him but was held back by Esmeralda as he carried on making his waytoward the entrance to the Cathedral. He looked into the eyes of his adoptive father before removing the King of Fools crown and made his way inside.

"He can't take our King away!" said the woman in the red dress in outrage.

"He did!" said Clopin addressing the crowd.

The crowd dispersed instantaniously and carry on with the rest of the festivities, even though they were disheartened to no longer have a King of Fools.

* * *

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed the remake of Chapter 4. If so please leave a Comment and Follow the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The festivities went on until well into the evening. The citizens of Paris returned to their homes and the gypsies were packing up their caravan's and started making their way back to their main camp site outside of the city gates. There was one citizen who remained outside and that was Pierre Gringoire, he was sitting on the steps of the stage in the middle of the square huddling into his thin, ragged cloak trying to keep warm because he had nowhere else to sleep for the night. He watched the gypsies move along then spotted two familiar figures coming up at the back, Esmeralda and Sapphira. He began to feel a compulsion to follow the two girls in the hopes of finding a warm bed amongst the gypsies for the night.

The evening bells rang to let the city know it was now eleven o'clock and unbeknown to everyone a terrible plot was about to be carried out.

 **XXX**

Inside the Cathedral, Archdeacon Frollo was torturing himself with thought of a young woman with flowing raven hair, snow white skin and deep blues eyes and his thoughts were so consumed by her heavenly image that even when he blinked she would still be there in front of him. He tried to put her out of his mind by using the 'discipline' but that did not help so he had to think of another way. It then occurred to him that if he had rid himself of the one whose image was tormenting him then he could finally live in peace once again and so he had sought the help of two men for hire in order to do this task. He paid them up front with money taken from the church collection whilst no one was around, except he did not count on Quasimodo watching from the balcony up above, as he gave the money to the men they took one look at the amount and were not satisfied by what they had received.

"It's not enough!" said the tallest man.

Archdeacon Frollo mumbled in response and started digging out more coins only for the bag to be snatched from his hand but he made no attempt at gwtting it back from the men. Without another word the men left the Cathedral to carry out their tasked. As Quasimodo watched what was transpiring his instincts told him he had to follow the men and find out what they were up to and that's exactly what he did.

 **XXX**

The two gypsy girls and their animal companions continued on with their journey home with Pierre following closely behind them. As they were getting closer to home they were suddenly attacked by a group of vagabonds in all directions, they screamed in fear "HELP! HELP!" which caught the attention of Pierre who ran in the direction the screaming was coming from.

"Hey you there! HELP! GUARDS ON THE WATCH!" he shouted as he tried to help the two girls but two of the men got in his way. One grabbed him and held him still whilst the other was getting ready to punch him.

Suddenly Quasimodo jumped down from a rooftop letting out an animalistic scream and immediately sprung in to action by grabbing and throwing the men away from Sapphira whilst Esmeralda and Djali made their escape. Moshi out of loyalty to his mistress hissed at the men before jumping at them and began biting and scratching. After not putting up much of a fight the men disappeared into the night leaving a frightened Sapphira, a relieved Pierre and a breathless Quasimodo and Moshi. Before anyone could make a full recovery from what just occured the sound of horses could be heard approaching them and around the corner appeared the King's Guard led by Captain Phoebus.

"Stop the retches!" he yelled as the soldiers surrounded Quasimodo, Sapphira and Pierre.

Poor Quasimodo backed up against the wall in fear of the soldiers whilst Sapphira and Pierre did their best to reassure him he had nothing to fear but still Quasimodo's fear grew when Captain Phoebus drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"Hold the freak!" he commanded his men.

"No wait officer, he was trying to help!" exclaimed Pierre as he held up his hand in a 'stop' motion.

"He didn't attack anyone. There was other men but they've ran off" explained Sapphira.

Their words fell upon deaf ears as Captain Phoebus made his next commandment.

"Arrest him!" and soon the soldiers were rallying around poor Quasimodo as he pressed himself further against the wall, crying out in fear of the soldiers.

"I did nothing!" he repeated over and over again but the only ones listening to his plea were Sapphira and Pierre who were still trying to defend him. The two of them were pushed aside by the soldiers, they arrested Quasimodo and dragged him away to prison. When Sapphira was pushed she landed painfully on her side whilst Pierre had hit his head off the side of a wall rendering him unconscious. With painful determination Sapphira got back on her feet and went to check on Pierre who was still breathing, much to her relief, but was out cold which posed a bit of problem for Sapphira since he was too heavy for her to drag, let alone carry, all the way to the Court of Miracles so her only option was to go and find help. As quickly as she could she ran all the way home.

In only a short amount of time she made it to the Court of Miracles.

"HELP! Someone come quickly!" she exclaimed.

Everyone in the court turned towards where the screaming was coming from to see Sapphira running through the threshold frantically and breathing heavily from exertion. Clopin stepped in the young woman's path and caught her as she collided into his chest.

"Whoah! Now, now calm down my angel. Now what's the matter? What's happened?" he asked as he tried to sooth the poor girl.

"Oh Clopin it was terrible! My sister and I were attacked by these men...she got away though...then the bell ringer and this other man appeared and fought them all off. The next thing I know the King's Guard were all around us...the bell ringer was arrested and the other man is unconscious just outside the threshold!" Sapphira said catching her breath as she spoke.

Clopin held her close and rubbed her back to sooth her and tried listening as best he could.

"Alright my little song bird, everything is alright now you're home and I'm sure your sister is around here somewhere, why don't you go and find her whilst your old friend Clopin sorts everything else out" he said before gesturing her towards the court.

The young gypsy girl didn't question Clopin and went off in search for her sister.

What Sapphira didn't know was Clopin had other plans for Pierre.

After searching around the Court, Sapphira found Esmeralda at last by their caravan.

"Esme!" she cried out running towards her.

Esmeralda turned to where her sister's voice came from and when she saw her running towards her she immediately opened her arms welcoming her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Saphie, I'm so sorry I left you I swear I thought you were right behind me!" she said as she held her little sister close, crying in relief that her sister was safe.

"It's alright sister it doesn't matter now. I'm home and safe" said Sapphira hugging her sister tightly.

The two sisters basked in each other's warmth for a while but soon released each other when they heard a commotion coming from the main fire pit.

They went to investigate only to discover poor Pierre was stood upon the shoulders of a much larger gypsy woman named Samoan with a noose around his neck. It was of the gypsy custom that the King of Gypsies can't hang a man unless a woman claims the man as her husband that that didn't seem to do Pierre any good since no one would have him and just wanted to see him hang.

"Sister we must do something he and the bell ringer saved me. He doesn't deserve to die" said Sapphira frantically.

The oldest gypsy girl stopped to think for a moment 'If it wasn't for this man I would have lost my sister, she can't marry him he's far too old for her so I guess it is up to me' and just as Clopin was about to finish the count down she took a stand.

"I'll take him!" she exclaimed.

Her outburst brought everyone's attention upon her. Pierre was so relieved that his life would be spared all thanks to the woman he admired since he first laid eyes on her earlier this morning. He was let down from where he stood, the rope was taken from around his next and he made his way towards his new bride. They looked into each others eyes during the short marriage ceremony and said nothing until they were declared husband and wife.

"I am Esmeralda" said the gypsy girl as she looked in the young man's eyes.

"Gringoire, Pierre Gringoire" and with that Pierre fainted.

He was carried to Esmeralda and Sapphira's caravan, which technically became his too, and thrown unceremoniously onto Esmeralda's little bed and remained there for the rest of the night. The two sisters slept in Sapphira's bed that night.

This was indeed a very strange wedding night.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 5. I hope you all have enjoyed it and if so please leave a Comment and Follow the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Pierre awoke to the smell of food cooking, when he looked at his current surroundings he was confused at first as to where he was. He soon recalled the events of last night and this brought a smile to his face. He ventured outside to seek what was cooking, he opened the flap that was covering the threshold of the caravan and was greeted by Esmeralda, Sapphira and their two animal companions eating breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs and cooked bread. The sightand smell of the food made Pierre's stomach rumble so loudly it caught the two women's attention.

"Oh you're awake, why don't you come and joint us we saved some for you" said Sapphira whilst her sister dished out the last of the food before handing it to Pierre.

With food in hand he sat down between the two girls and starting stuffing his face like a rabid dog until there was nothing but tiny crumbs left on his plate.

"I love you, Esmeralda" he said whilst licking his fingers blissfully.

The two girls chuckled at this not taking the slightest bit of what he said seriously.

"You love my cooking" said Esmeralda whilst she fed Djali a small carrot.

"I'm serious" he replied whilst Sapphira handed him a water skin.

"Djali loves me, she's been with me since she was one" said Esmeralda giving her beloved animal companion a kiss on the nose.

"I think she knows what I'm thinking" she continued.

"It's the same with Moshi and I" chuckled Sapphira giving Moshi a scratch on the belly whilst he was perched on her shoulder. He responded to this panpering with a happy screech.

"I wish I knew what you two were thinking" said Pierre as he looked between the two girls with a smile.

"We're thinking you're liking this gypsy life" said Sapphira as she played around with Moshi a little bit more.

"Can't complain. Nope I'm ready to live with you as husband and wife" Pierre said addressing Esmeralda after taking a drink of water.

Esmeralda gave him a soft smack in the chest to make him aware that she didn't quite like the sound of that.

"As brother and sisters if you prefer. I'm enough of a philosopher to keep everything in the proper equilibrium" Pierre continued as he got himself comfortable.

"Equal what?" asked the two sister simultaneously.

"The proper balance" he said moving his hands up and down in a juggling motion

"Oh you're a juggler?" concluded Sapphira.

"No I'm sorry I don't juggle" chuckled Pierre

"Then you must learn I'll teach you" said Esmeralda as she got up and went to retrieve something from the caravan.

"But I don't want to" moaned Pierre as he watched Esmeralda.

"Look, if you're going to be my husband you're going to need a trade" said Esmeralda authoritatively.

"I have a trade I'm an orator" replied Pierre with a defiant tone.

"You'll be a juggler, watch it's very easy" said Esmeralda in a tone that indicated that her word was final. she then proceeded to walk towards some open space and with three balls she demonstrated juggling without a single flaw.

"But I could never do that" scoffed Pierre as Esmeralda concluded her demonstration.

"Yes you can, come here try it" said Esmeralda encouragingly whilst holding out the three balls towards Pierre. With no more will power to convince Esmeralda he got up on his feet and made his way towards her.

"Two balls on this hand, one ball on this hand. All you have to do is throw and catch. Throw and catch and keep your elbows close to your body, here" she said as she moved behind Pierre and gently took a hold of his elbows to guided him as he gave juggling a try. For a moment he was doing fine and then he dropped a ball.

"Oh it's no use I'm not a juggler. I don't even want to be a juggler" he said frustratingly.

When the couple looked towards each other they paused for a moment until Esmeralda leaned forward and planted a kiss on Pierre's lips catching him completely off guard.

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

"Because I wanted to. Keep practising" said Esmeralda as she held up one of the balls to Pierre.

All the while, Sapphira remained seated and watch what was unfolding between her sister and her new brother and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of envy as she watched the two lovers. She was happy that her sister found someone to love and he in return but also saddened at the fact that she hasn't found her other half just yet and hoped someday soon that she would. Until then she would continue to live happily amongst her family and her people.

As if sensing his mistresses pain Moshi nuzzled against Sapphira's cheek and at this she smiled and gave her little friend a kiss in appreciation.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it and if so you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 7

For the next hour or two Pierre practised whilst the sisters began their usual morning routine before making their daily excursion to the City Square.

When they arrived, with Pierre, Djali and Moshi in toll, there was a huge crowd gathering around the Pillory, a single drum rolled before a voice addressed the crowd.

"Let it be known! That Quasimodo, the bell ringer of Notre Dame. Is to receive 50 stokes with the cat of nine tails for his attack upon a woman" said a middle aged man wearing a black robe and cap holding an opened scroll of parchment in his hands.

The crowd cried out in outrage at Quasimodo's supposed crime. Pierre, Esmeralda, Sapphira and Clopin witnessed this as they stood by their caravan's parked across the square.

Shocked at the idea of an innocent man being punished for a false crime, Sapphira turned to her sister and brother in law for help.

"We must stop them he was helping me, you even witnessed it brother" she said with a desperate longing to help poor Quasimodo.

"I know dear sister but they will never listen" said Pierre disheartened.

"Yeah the boy is right, we can't get involved" said Clopin from behind them.

The punishment began.

With the first couple of strikes of the whip Quasimodo cried out in pain which the crowd seemed to be entertained by as they laughed and counted each strike as they came.

 **XXX**

Feeling saddened by what she was witnessing Sapphira passed Moshi on to Pierre before making her way over to the King's private viewing box. As she tried to make her way up the steps and pass the guards she was immediately grabbed by two soldiers but still tried desperately to keep going.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! My Lord!" she cried out as she broke free of the soldiers grasp and making it up to the second level of the staircase only to be stopped by two more guards with spears.

"What's that?" said the King as he looked down the steps to where the voice was coming from.

"Down here Sire!" said Sapphira breathlessly.

"It's one of the dancing girls" said the King in surprise.

"I appeal, Your Majesty"

"Bring her up here!" the King commanded the two soldiers. They uncrossed their spears before grabbing Sapphira by the arms as she made her way up the steps.

"What have you done child?" asked the King as she made her way up and stopped on the third step.

"Not I. I appeal for the Hunchback. I am the woman he was suppose to have assaulted. It's not true!" she said.

This statement caused the King and Queen to turn to the man standing to their left who was the Royal High Minister, Julian Gauchére.

"This man is being whipped for assaulting a gypsy?" he asked Gauchére in surprise.

" **That was the decision of the Court, My Lord** " replied Gauchére matter of factly.

"But he is innocent" said Sapphira desperately trying to get the King's attention back on her.

Her please fell on deaf ears since the King was more focused on the fact that a citizen of Paris was being punished all because of a gypsy girl.

"A gypsy?!" said the King as he turned back around to face the girl in disbelief.

" **We must protect out citizens. It acts as a lesson to those who would assault a 'real woman'** " said Gauchére with a passing sneer at Sapphira.

His statement had insulted Sapphira, in anger she tried to fight off the soldier's who were holding her arms to try and get closer to the King but their grip was too strong.

"Oh very well" said the King dismissing the matter there and then whilst Gauchére gestured the soldiers to remove Sapphira from their sight.

"But Your Highness?! Your Highness, the hunchback's innocent!" she cried out desperately but the King did not listen.

By the time the soldiers had pushed her away from the King's Private Box the count down of Quasimodo's punishment was over. He had since stopped crying out in pain and only flinched at each strike until the 50th strike came. The crowd cheered and now it had come to the second half of Quasimodo's punishment

"The prisoner will be exposed to one full hour of public display!" said the man in black as he passed a large hour glass to a soldier standing beside him.

With that said he left the Pillory just as the wheel began to turn and citizens started throwing rotten fruit and vegetables towards the Pilory in the hope it would hit Quasimodo. He screamed and shouted in hatred towards the crowd as the wheel spun him around. His screams soon became desperate cries for water since the hot sun was making him desperately thirsty. No one came to his aid since every prefered to mock him as he suffered and to add more salt to the wound a young boy stepped up carrying an old blanket in his hands. He dipped it in a bucket of water that was left at the top of the stairs then threw it on Quasimodo whilst saying "Here's your water!". The crowd laughed as he wriggled desperately to try and get the wet blanket off and eventually he succeeded.

The wheel stopped as it spun the poor bell ringer around so that his eyes fell upon the Cathedral and amoungst the priests standing at the entrance he sww Claude Frollo watching his punishment commence. He thought now that his master was there he would be saved but it was not to be since Frollo gave him a stone cold expression before turning away and ignoring Quasimodo completely. Saddened by his master's disappointment towards him, he lowered his head in shame as the wheel began to turn once again.

Whilst the crowd continued with their laughter and mockery, Sapphira made her way through the crowd towards the Pillory. She calmly made her way up the steps and stopped as soon as she reached the top. The crowd grew silent as the wheel stopped again and Quasimodo looked up to see the beautiful gypsy girl he had met the previous day. He though she had come to add more to his torment but it was the complete opposite. Sapphira leaned forward to pick up the bucket of water from the floor then carried it towards Quasimodo and set it down beside him. She cupped her hands as she dipped them in the water and lifted her hands to Quasimodo's lips. He leaned back thinking she was going to splash him but ehen he felt the cold liquid pass his lips he leaned forward again to look at the young gypsy girl. His movement surprised Sapphira and made her step back a bit. There was a moment of stillness as Quasimodo looked at her, his eyes gazed upon her beautiful face and saw was that there was genuine compassion in her eyes as she too looked upon his face. He gave a small smile before leaning back again to allow Sapphira to continue giving him water.

As quickly as she could Sapphira gave Quasimodo handful after handful of water to help quench his thirst whilst he basked in its coolness. On the forth sip he leaned forward again so it was easier for him to recieve more water. His mouth brushed against her hand as he took a fifth and sixth sip which Sapphira didn't seem to mind in the very least. He looked up at her as she was about to give him a seventh sip but he didn't take anymore water and just dropped his head forwardas if he was about to kiss the young woman's hand in gratitude. His abrupt actions suprised Sapphira so she stepped away from him, as she did the soldier with the hour glass grabbed her by the arm and shoved her away right into the arms of another soldier who came up the stairs and roughly escorted her down.

"That's enough! One hour is up" said the soldier with the hour glass and then he and the Executioner in a black hood began to release Quasimodo from his bonds.

Once he was set free Quasimodo found he was too exhausted to stand so he crawled his way towards the steps then slid all the way down. At the bottom he managed to get up onto his feet with some difficulty and made his way towards the Cathedral not caring that he was being followed by the crowd. He collapsed at the door but pushed himself back up on his feet with the strength he had left and made his way inside. He kept walking towards the main alter at the back of the Cathedral panting and gasping with every step he took. When he made it his legs gave out and he fell to the floor panting and gasping still. As he lay there Claude Frollo appeared from the far corner, he had entered the Cathedral whilst Sapphira was giving Quasimodo water, silently making his way towards Quasimodo.

"She-she gave-she-she gave me water!" said Quasimodo gasping between words. He began to cry as he repeated these words a second time. Frollo kneeled down beside him then lifted Quasimodo into his arms in a fatherly embrace, patting him on the arm to try and calm him before he could tend to his wounds and send him back to the bell tower.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 7 everyone. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and if so you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A short while later the King and Minister Gauchére paid a surprise visit to the Cathedral. As Frollow walked the two around the Cathedral there was a debate between them on how France needed to change as the world outside was doing so, starting with the distribution of printed books. On this matter Frollo had a strong opinion against the idea because to him Notre Dame was the true keeper of knowledge due to its large collection of hand written books from all over the world and to him printed books were the work of the Devil and he was determined to have the King agree with him on the matter. Whereas Gauchére was all for it because to him printed books would be able to distribute knowledge amongst the citizens of Paris more easily since books written by hand take a very long time to complete and the use of a printing press could change the matter. And as for the King, he respected both men's opinions but he was finding it very difficult to decide whom he agreed with the most so he decided to leave the matter for now and bid farewell to Frollo before he and Gauchére left.

 **XXX**

Later that night Frollo had locked himself away in his quarters to indulge in silent prayer and the 'Discipline'. His mind was once again consumed with thoughts of Sapphira that he thouht beating himself would banish his unholy desire away but no matter how many times the whip struck him in the back the young gypsy girl's aluring image was fresh in his mind. In frustration he threw the whip across the room so it crashed into the wall then proceeded to clean himself up and redress. Suddenly he felt a compulsion to leave the Cathedral, almost as if someone was telling him to and that it was important.

 **XXX**

As a favour to her sister Sapphira volunteered to take Djali out for one last walk whilst Moshi was riding on her shoulders. Being an energetic little goat Djali kept pulling on her lead trying to run at a great spead and poor Sapphira was being dragged along trying to keep up with her.

"Djali! You'll run us all over France! Come on stop you have to learn to walk like a lady. That's nice, very nice" she said as she finally got control of the little goat.

From the shadows a figure snuck up behind her before disappearing amoungst some abandoned caravans.

The bells of the Notre Dame tolled the late hour, Sapphira looked up at the bell tower and her thoughts turned to Quasimodo. She overwhelmed with guilt as she recalled the events of today and wished she could have done more for the poor man. To ask for forgiveness she attempted to make the sign of the cross and pray but could not recall what to do after she touched her forehead so withher eyes fixed on the Cathedral she voiced her prayer.

"Holy Lady of this land I ask for forgiveness, an innocent was tortured because of me..." but before she could say more a raspy voice spoke to her from the shadows.

"I can give you absolution, Sapphira" the voice was that of Claude Frollo whom was hidden within the abandoned caravan next to her.

The young gypsy girl looked around to find whom the voice belonged to but saw no one and began to feel fear rise within her since the attack the other night made her feel wary of her surrounding when alone.

"Who's there?" she said holding on tightly to Djali's leash as a source of comfort whilst Moshi nuzzled her cheek to reassure her.

"An admirer, someone who has seen you dance and heard your voice" said Frollo as he removed his hood whilst he remained hidden.

Sapphira was now able to determine where Frollo was speaking from and leaned closer to the caravan to hear him more clearly.

"It was a day ago. I heard the sound of music. My window, looked out onto the Square, there I saw a creature dance, a creature so...perfect that God himself would have preferred her to the Virgin. Would have wished to have been born of her. And that creature...was you...my angel" said Frollo softly as he moved his hand up and down the interior of the caravan wanting so desperately to touch the young gypsy girl.

"What do you want of me!?" replied Sapphira trying to muster up as much bravery she could whilst inside her heart was racing.

"The lines of your body moving to the music, the sound of your voice reached feelings long buried within me, feelings I believe I had purged from my body, feelings of love...physical love...desires. I've not been able to work, that's when it struck me that you were an angel...yes an angel but not an angel of light...a dark angel sent from Hell to destroy me. To destroy me at a time when I am being most directly challenged. I've tried to put you out of my mind. I've tried to do God's will, but your image is burned on the inside of my eyelids, as though I had stared too long at the Sun" continued Frollo.

As he spoke Sapphkra drew her dagger, given to her by Esmeralda, from her belt then slowly crepted her head around to see her stalker only to find that there was no one there. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, turned and saw Claude Frollo standing there which made her take a step back in fear.

He walked towards her slowly.

"That is when I resolved. That I must have you or I must rid myself of you" he said stopping a few inches away from Sapphira.

He lifted his hand and brushed it down the side of her face lovingly, Sapphira then took a hold as it came down to her chin and looked at his hand to read his palm. What she read made her fear of the priest increase tenfold.

"Death" she said looking at up at Frollo with wide eyes before running away like her life depended on it. When she had turned to run she had dropped her dagger.

Frollo looked down at his palm in confusion before turning his attention to the dagger on the floor and suddenly he got an idea.

A very sinister idea.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 8 everyone. I'm now leaving you with a cliffhanger and hope you will stick around for read what happens next.**

 **Please Comment and Follow and I'll see you in the next chapter : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion. The song belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 9

That very same evening, Frollo made his way to the house of Minister Gauchére. When he entered the property none of the servants seemed to be around but he did not take any chances and snuck towards Gauchére's quarters as quietly as he could. At the threshold he discovered the Minister reading in his chair by the fireplace.

"Reading?" he asked Gauchére as he made his presence known.

The Minister jumped from his chair clutching the book in his hands. They continued their discussion from earlier that day. After a lot of bantering Frollo soon gained the upper hand by informing the Minister that he would not live to see the world he sought to create commence which confused Gauchére a great deal and when he asked what he meant Frollo only said.

"God bless you" he stabbed the Minister through the heart before fleeing the scene of his crime without being seen by the servants who came running to their master's cry.

 **XXX**

With great haste Sapphira made it back to the Court of Miracles and immediately seeked out Esmeralda and Pierre whom were busy doing chores in the Meeting Hall.

"Pierre! Esme! I have to hide...there are guards everywhere...there was this man...he had the sign on his hands..."she said frantically as she ran into her sisters arm.

The couple tried to console her but were soon interrupted by Clopin and his wife who came running into the hall.

"It's the King's Guards, they're rounding up all our women!" he said

" _They're destroying everything, even the stuff we didn't steal!_ " said his wife as she clung on to him.

" **Why!?** " asked Pierre and Esmeralda looking between their sister and friends.

"It's me they want!" said Sapphira in panic.

Quickly Clopin and his wife led the three young people to the secret exit.

A comrade who was standing guard gave them the signal it was safe to come out.

"We'll go back and distracted them. Go!" said Clopin as he directed them to the right before heading back inside.

The three made a run for it but were soon stopped by the King's Guard on horseback.

"Captain! Here she is!" one of them said before getting down from his horse and made his way towards them.

He went to grab for Sapphira but Pierre held on to her and Esmeralda protectively, two other soldiers dismounted their horses to help their comrade and in no time Pierre lost his grip on Sapphira and he and Esmeralda watched with great sadness as their beloved little sister was dragged away kicking and screaming for help. She was placed on one of the soldier's horses before he got on behind her, the other two mounted their horses again and took Sapphira away to the Palace of Justine.

 **XXX**

Upon arriving at the prison Sapphira was stripped of her bodice, leaving her white top and skirt before being dragged by two ruff men directly to the Torture Chamber kicking and screaming.

"No! But I have done nothing! I have done nothing! LET GO OF ME!" but her cries fell on deaf ears when a man in dark brown robes stepped forward.

"Peace child, there's no reason this should prove...unpleasantly, please." He said and without warning the two men holding her arms lifted Sapphira off her feet, laid her down on the wooden table behind her and shackled her down.

"NO!" she cried in fear whilst the man in brown came up to the side of the table holding a dagger, her dagger, in his hand.

"Minister Gauchére was stabbed to death with this knife. Does this dagger belong to you? Now there is no use denying it, many saw it on you person in the public square." he said in a menacing tone.

"Oh sir I am innocent I am!" said Sapphira fearfully.

"It is with regret that I must fulfil the duties of my office .The Boot" he said without showing the slightest bit of emotion.

One of the assistant walked further back into the room to retrieve the apparatus known as 'The Boot'.

It appeared almost like an normal everyday boot except it was made of wood and when placed on a person's foot it could be tightened to the point of breaking the wearers foot very slowly. This fact was so well known that Sapphira knew what was coming.

"No! Oh please sir I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it! Oh no please!" she cried desperately but the man in brown would hear none of it.

The assistant had placed the apparatus on Sapphira's right foot at this point in time and waited patiently until he was permitted to carry out the task.

"I love to watch her and her sister dance. Pity, begin" said the man in brown and the assistant began tightening 'The Boot' slightly.

"NO! Oh please take it off!" cried Sapphira.

"Do you confess? Do you deny the charges!?" said the man in brown as he looked into Sapphira's eyes with no emotions.

"Yes!" she cried

"Tighter! Do you deny the charges!?" said the man in brown menacingly.

"Yes!" cried Sapphira once again.

The Boot was tighten more and more to the point where it caused Sapphira the most horrendous pain she had ever felt but despite it all she would continue to proclaim her innocents.

As the torturing commenced another person entered the room but kept to the shadows so his presents would not be known. Frollo watched as the poor gypsy girl was being tortured into confessing for the crime he had committed but no matter how guilty he felt he would not step forward to stop this even though watching the girl he was infatuated with was being harmed was causing him great pain. The torturing soon came to an end when Sapphira could no longer stand the pain and confessed to the crime even though she knew what fate awaited her.

Once her foot was attended to she was thrown into a dark, filthy cell to await her fate the next morning. She laid herself down to try and sleep until she heard the sound of shuffling coming from outside the cell window above her.

"Who's there?" she said fearfully, when she looked outside the window she couldn't see anyone.

"A friend" said an unfamiliar voice softly.

"Oh Pierre is that you? They said I killed a man but I didn't!" Sapphira whispered desperately.

"Did they hurt you?" asked the voice with concern.

Sapphira turned away from the window before moving her injured foot in to the view of the window to show who ever she was conversing with the extent of her injuries.

"I'll be able to walk up the gallows steps. Who is there?" she asked turning back towards the window .

"Are you afraid?" asked the voice not answering her question directly.

The question brought tears to her eyes since she dreaded what awaited her in the morning.

"Yes, did I deserve this?" she cried as she rubbed her injured foot.

"Do not fear you are innocent, you are guilty of nothing" the voice insisted compassionately

The voice brought some comfort to Sapphira but she was also curious as to whom she was speaking to.

"Pierre my brother is it you?" she asked but before the voice could answer the sound of someone approaching her cell interrupted them.

"Goodbye" said the voice followed by the sound of shuffling.

"No wait, please don't leave. Don't leave yet" said Sapphira desperately wanting the person to stay with her.

"I will set you free" said the voice.

No more was said after that and someone else called for Sapphira's attention.

"Witch!" said a soldier on the other side of the iron bar door.

"What is it?" said Sapphira

"Visitors" the soldier replied

"Let us see our sister!" said a male voice behind him.

Two figures were then dragged towards the iron barred doors and was revealed to be Pierre and a very distressed Esmeralda.

"Oh Esme, Pierre!" said Sapphira in relief that her family was with her despite it probably being the last time she would see them.

She got up on her feet with some difficulty due to her injured foot before limping towards the bars to get closer to them.

" **Oh what have they done to you dear sister? Tomorrow we go to Louise himself** " said Pierre concerned for his sister in law and tried to give her hope that he could do something to save her.

"We love you" said a distraught Esmeralda as she held onto her sister's hand and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

The couple were soon being dragged away by soldiers.

" **Do not give up hope dear sister! We love you! We'll see the King we promise**!" said Pierre as he was dragged away.

Poor Sapphira watched as her family were taken from her. Her thoughts turned to the voice who spoke to her from the window. 'If it wasn't Pierre who could it have possibly been?' But she didn't dwell on this for long since she wanted to rest since her leg was giving her great pain.

She made her way back to where she was sat down before. She gazed out of the window at the night sky and began to sing a song to help comfort her as she tried to rest.

" _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live and let live_

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _Greed will not pay_

 _God speed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _On its way_

 _Let it come_

 _Someday_

 _Someday_

 _Our fight will be won then_

 _We'll stand in the sun then_

 _That bright afternoon_

 _Till then_

 _On days when the sun is gone_

 _We'll hang on_

 _Wish upon the moon_

 _There are some days dark and bitter_

 _Seems we haven't got a prayer_

 _But a prayer for someday better_

 _Is the one thing we all share_

 _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live and let live_

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _Greed will not pay_

 _God speed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _Let it come_

 _Wish upon the moon_

 _One day, Someday Soon_ "

With her mind at peace for now Sapphira fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 9 everyone. I hope you liked that I've included 'Someday' since I thought it needed to be used in this chapter.**

 **Please Follow and Comment and I'll see you in the next chapter : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Early the very next morning Sapphira was awaken abruptly by two soldiers grabbing her by both arms and pulling her up to her feet. She was immediately taken outside where a wooden cart awaited to escort her to her fate in the public square. As she was driven through the streets the citizens of Paris booed and hissed at her, except for Pierre and Esmeralda whom watched with great sadness as their beloved sister was being so cruelly treated. They made an attempt at reaching out to her and hold onto her hands to give her what little comfort they could offer but when they did it was short lived since they were shoved back by soldiers walking by the side of the cart.

Up ahead Sapphira saw the royal carriage.

"GREAT KING! GREAT KING!" she cried out desperately.

The cart stopped beside the Royal Carriage giving Sapphira a chance to speak with the King.

"GREAT KING! Great King, you have always been kind to the destitute I-I kneel before you innocent of crime" she pleaded but the King would hear none of it.

"Take her away!" he commanded and the cart continued its journey

"NO! PLEASE!" cried Sapphira watching as her only chance to save herself moved further and further away, all she could do now was hope for a miracle.

When the cart arrived in the public square it stopped at the stairway to the gallows, drums rolled as Sapphira was pulled from the cart by two soldiers and dragged up the stairs with her hands behind her back. The soldiers proceeded to stand her infront of the Hangman's Noose and relinquished their hold on her arms. The drum roll siezed when the man in black from the previous day stepped forward unravelling a scroll in his hand.

"Let it be known! That this woman known as La Sapphira! A gypsy of the streets of the world! Is to be hung by the neck until dead for taking the life of Monsieur Julian Gauchére! Here after, her body will remain on the scaffold for TWO DAYS OF PUBLIC DISPLAY!" he exclaimed to which the crowd responded with a cheer.

 **XXX**

In the bell tower Quasimodo watched as the soldiers drag Sapphira to the gallows and a plan came together in his mind that he hoped would save her life. Swiftly he mounted the lift and lowered himself to the walkways infront of the Cathedrals stain glass window then made his way towards the construction platform on the left hand side of the building.

He wait patiently for the right moment to take action.

 **XXX**

Frollo with his staff in hand and the hood of his cloak over his head made his way up the gallows steps and stood before Sapphira whom was looking down at the floor and breathing heavily.

"Are you ready for absolution my child?" said a voice the was familiar to Sapphira.

She looked up to see her tormentor standing before her.

"You!" she said in recognition.

Frollo proceeded with his duties, not once showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"Do you confess your sins in the eyes of God? That he may guide your sole to Heaven?" he said so his voice could be heard by all around him and Sapphira.

The young gypsy girl gave him no answer and looked at him with anxiety at the thought that in meer moments her life would be no more.

"I can still save you, give yourself over to me, to the church. We can give you sanctuary" whispered Frollo once he took a step closer to her so no one would here him.

"As your?" asked Sapphira, knowing Frollo's offer came with a price.

The archdeacon answered by nodding his head.

"Never!" Sapphira whispered in anger.

Frollo said no more after this and turned to address the crowd.

"SHE HAS REFUSED ABSOLUTION!" he exclaimed and the crowd responded with 'booing' and taunting.

He proceeded to walk away but before descending the stairs he whispered once more to Sapphira.

"May God have mercy on your soul" and he left without ever looking back.

The drums rolled again building up the suspense, the executioner grabbed a hold of the lever to release the trap door for when the drums stopped for a final time. As the crowd waited anxiously Pierre and Esmeralda tried desperately to get past the guards that were blocking their path but their efforts were all for not and all hope seemed to be lost. That is until a flash of brown was seen swooping down from Notre Dame towards the gallows and soon everyone saw Quasimodo land on the gallows platform right next to Sapphira. Quickly he removed the noose from around her neck and Sapphira fell into his arms since the fear and anxiety she felt as she awaited her death caused her to faint. He grabbed the the rope with his other hand and with Sapphira in arms he swung back towards the platform.

" **THE HUNCHBACK!** " exclaimed Captain Phoebus as he watched everything from on top of his horse.

" _IT'S QUASIMODO!"_ shouted a man's voice in the crowd.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" cried Quasimodo before moving the gypsy girl to rest over his shoulders and carried her up a ladder.

On lookers were shock and amazed, pointing up at the Cathedral as they watched Quasimodo carry Sapphira towards the lift and as they went up towards the bell tower. The soldiers sprung into action. Captain Phoebus led a group of soldiers towards the Cathedral door whilst archers got in to position to shoot up towards the bell tower. The soldiers who were making their way towards the Cathedral doors were met by the door being slammed in their faces since all of the Priests and the alter assistants dropped what they were carrying and ran inside since the law of Sanctuary was declared and it was their duty to uphold it. The soldiers started banging on the doors but still they would not open, a small hatch in the door opened to reveal one of the elder priests.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS DOOR!" he shouted, the soldiers stopped to let Captain Phoebus negotiate with the priest.

"Give us the gypsy witch and the hunchback" he said in authority.

Quasimodo's voice was heard from above.

"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY" he shouted and when they all looked up they saw Quasimodo holding the young gypsy girl above his head in victory.

The crowds watched on, Pierre and Esmeralda expressed their happiness with simultaneously exclaiming "Yes!" before hugging and kissing each other vigorously.

"SANCTUARY! HAHAHAHAH!" Quasimodo laughed as he kept holding Sapphira above his head.

The soldiers at the door attepted at ramming it open with their bodies but the door was so heavy it didn't budge an inch.

 **XXX**

As the soldiers attempted to break down the door Quasimodo had taken Sapphira inside and placed her on his bed before quickly returning to the balcony to see the soldiers surrounding the Cathedral doors and archers pointing their crossbows towards him.

"SANCTUARY!" he shouted once again.

 **XXX**

"FIRE!" exclaimed Captain Phoebus.

The archers let their arrows loose but none of them hit their mark so the archers continued to reload and loose in hopes that one of them would succeed. Determined to protect his home Quasimodo began to throw various objects over the balcony in hope of stopping the soldiers from gaining entrance, among the items was a long wooden beam.

 **XXX**

When the beam fell to the ground it missed the soldiers by a mere inch. Captain Phoebus commanded the soldiers to pick the beam up and use it as a battering ram.

 **XXX**

After throwing multiple items over the balcony Quasimodo search desperately for something else that would help in stopping the soldiers. His sight fell upon the two large vats of Molten Lead.

"Molten lead! Molten lead!" he chanted as he ran behind the first vat.

"Molten AHHH!" he cried out in pain because the moment he touched the handle it burned his skin, he recovered from the shock then grabbed a hold of the handle, pulled it up and poured the vats entire content onto the floor. The red, hot liquid flowed towards the stone gargoyles and started spilling from their mouths as if they were dragons breathing fire.

 **XXX**

When the Molten lead fell upon the soldiers they all screamed with agony and some even fell down dead from the sudden shock. At the second vat Quasimodo used a wooden pole to push up the handle instead of his bare hands this time and when that spilled down below the remaining soldiers kept out of the line of fire until it was safe for them to pick up their fallen comrades and move to safety.

 **XXX**

Quasimodo yelled in triumphant victory as he carefully made his way towards the edge of the balcony and looked down at the crowd below.

"SANCTUARY! SAUNCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" he cried before collapsing on to his knees in exhaustions.

The crowds below chanted along with him as the soldiers picked up the battering ram again to try and break the door down but before they could make a second blow the door opened and Claude Frollo stepped out, walking menacingly towards the soldiers making them slowly step back and drop the battering ram onto the ground. The crowds fell into silence, nervously they waited for what the Archdeacon was going to say or do. At the top of the steps Frollo stopped and looked out onto the crowd.

"THIS IS THE HOUSE OF GOD!" he exclaimed in authority.

With that been said the crowds dispersed and Frollo turned to look up at the Bell Tower.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 10 everyone. I hope you all enjoy it and if so you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 11

After recovering from the battle with the soldiers Quasimodo returned to where he had placed Sapphira to find she was still lying unconcious on his bed. He had no intention of waking her so he crept over to the right hand side of the bed, picked up a package wrapped in cloth from a big wooden table then sat down and awaited for the young gypsy girl to awaken.

It wasn't long until Sapphira stired from her unconcious state. She pushed herself up slowly then had a look at her surroundings but counldn't really tell where she was since eyes were unfocused until she turned to look at what was infront of her. She came face to face with some gruesome looking statues making her jump back in shock. Suddenly there was the sound of uneven footsteps behind her, she turned to see Quasimodo coming towards her holding the package wrapped in cloth towards her. Sapphira didn't take it from him since she was disoriented and confused by what was going on but Quasimodo thought she was shying away from him out of fear so he placed the package on the bed and walked away, disappearing down a flight of stairs. Watching him leave made Sapphira feel overcome by guilt and wanted to go after him but he was already too far gone for her to catch up so she turned her attention to the package and quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful white robe with a laced trim around the edges of the fabric, she tried it on and it fit her perfectly.

Now that she was all alone Sapphira decided to have a look around to familiarise herself with her new surrounding, starting with the tables at either side of the bed. They were covered with various items, some of them appeared to be tools of some kind she was unfamiliar with so she left them alone and turned her attention to the statues at the head of the bed and found herself laughing at her own cowardise because taking a second look at the statue that frightened her she saw there was nothing scary about it at all. It was only a gargoyles of what appeared to be a man and on top of it's head was the King of Fool's crown that Quasimodo kept as a fond reminder of the Festival two days previous.

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps, at first Sapphira was afraid until she noticed they shuffled a bit and she knew then and there it was Quasimodo returning. He came in to view carrying a plate of food and carried it towards Sapphira.

 **"Eat, Eat** " said Quasimodo before placing it down on the bed before her.

He looked up at the young gypsy girl.

" **I'm going away so you won't have to see my ugly face when you're eating** " he said as he began to walk away again.

Disreguarding the food, Sapphira followed behind Quasimodo.

" _Wait!_ " she called out as she shuffled between the bed and table.

" _Please wait! Wait!_ " she called out again as she followed close behind him and just as Quasimodo began to descend down the stairs Sapphira grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Quasimodo turn towards her covering the deformed side of his face with his hand. The young gypsy girl gave him a smile before taking him by the arm and led him back towards the bed, she looked at him.

" _Thank you_ " she said.

When the two came over to the right hand side of the bed Sapphira motioned for Quasimodo to sit down on the small bench there whilst she sat down on the bed, facing him. Quasimodo uncoverd his face before looking up at her.

" **You...called me back?** " he asked.

Sapphira looked down at his hands and saw there was something wrong eith them. She turned his palms up and saw they were badly blistered and burned from when he touched the vat of Molten Lead.

" _Oh you're burned. You must let me tend them_ " she said.

On the table there was a basin of water and some strips of cloth. Sapphira took two long strips, soaked them in the water, wrung them out then turned back to Quasimodo and began applying the make shift bandages to his wounds.

" **Thank you"** said Quasimodo greatfully.

She looked at him whilst binding hks right hand.

" _Can you understand what I say?"_ she asked.

" **Yes"** he replied.

" _I though you were deaf"_ she chuckled as she finished with his right hand and moved on to his left one..

" **I am"** he said.

Sapphira stopped what she was doing and looked up at him in surprise.

" **You think that is the last straw, don't you? Yes"** he continued, Sapphira shock her head no but Quasimodo though otherwise.

" **To be made this way and deaf as well, it's truly horrible"** he said with a slight frown.

" _It's not that..."_ said Sapphira but was interrupted before she could say more.

" **Yes. I am deaf you know"** concluded Quasimodo.

The young gypsy girl tooked at him with a pitiful expression which made Quasimodo laugh.

" **Anyway I shall soon know what you want. From the movement of your lips. From your eyes"** he continued.

Sapphira had finished bandaging Quasimodo's wounds.

" _Tell me. Why did you rescue me?"_ she asked, taking care to speak slowly so he understood what she was saying.

" **You asked me why I rescued you, huh? I see y** **ou have forgotten a poor devil on that infamous pillory. A drop of water and a little compassion. I would pay for less than that with my life. You forgot that poor devil, but he remembered"** Quasimodo spoke fondly Sapphira's smiled at him as her cheeks reddened.

Before she could utter a word Quasimodo diverted her attention onto something else.

" **Look, look, look. People down there, little people. They would have killed you. They still will if you ever leave the church"** as he spoke he gave Sapphira a gentle tap on the arm, getting up from the chair and making his way over to where he could see the streets below.

Sapphira followed behind him, stopping just a few feet away from him.

" _It's no use, the King will force them to give me up"_ she said in despair, making referrence to the priests and the monks who lived within the Cathedral walls..

" **That-that would kill me"** he said with a disheartened tone and expression.

" **Look, look. High-high, we have a very high tower and one fell from it would be dead before he struck the pavement. When you want me to fall you won't have to say a single word. A look will do"** he said.

As he spoke to her he took her gently by the arm and guided her towards the window to show her the view. He then proceeded to take one step closer to the young gypsy girl before covering his face again and expressing what he would do if at any time she wanted Quasimodo to kill himself.

The young gypsy girl was so touched but saddened by his statement that she took his face in her hands and caressed him affectionately.

 _"Dear Quasimodo you don't understand. I never want you to be harmed"_ she emphasized as a single tear fell from her eye.

Quasimodo felt great relief, so much so that he took her by the hand, held it against his face and closed his eyes, treasuring her gentle touch.

" **Thank you, thank you. You will be safe here"** he said as he opened his eyes and looked up at Sapphira lovingly.

Quasimodo's attention diverted onto something ekse as he looked above their heads.

" **Look, look up there! Ah friends! AH BABIES!** he exclaimed as he dragged her back to where they were before and motioned to the bells.

Sapphira looked at them in wonder and amazement for she had never seen such big bells in all of her life. Quasimodo climbed up a ladder until he was close enough to touch the bell that was nearest to him. He named each bell one by one and gave all his attention to biggest one of all which he called 'Big Marie'.

" **She's mother to them all...she made me deaf you know"** he stated enthusiastically.

He gave the bell a tap with his hand causing it to make a rumbling sound which seemed to have brought him great happiness.

" **I can hear my friends. Shall I play them for you?** " he asked but rather than wait for an answer he gave the bell a couple of pushes until it let out an all mighty ring that was loud enough to make the whole room shake. The loud noise made Sapphira cover her ears since the sound was too much for her to bare.

" _STOOOOOOOOP!"_ she cried out but Quasimodo kept going and then he started ringing all of the bells creating a much louder noise.

As Quasimodo pulled each rope to ring the bell Sapphira took a few steps back before hiding herself under a flight of stairs to try to get away from the noise but it made no difference. She watched as Quasimodo climbed up the ladder once again all the way to the upper level. Suddenly Quasimodo jumped onto 'Big Marie' grabbing hold of a piece of rope that was tied all the way around it. He was swinging on the bell like he riding a wild animal and laughed whilst doing it. This went on for quite a while until Quasimodo jumped back onto the upper level. Sapphira couldn't see him but she could still hear his laughter as the bells kept ringing and when she could no longer stand it she moved from behind the staircase.

" _QUASIMODO?!"_ she exclaimed.

Suddenly Quasimodo jumped down from the second level, landing right on his feet. He turned to where Sapphira was standing and made his way towards her, he dropped to the floor in exhaustion before looking up at Sapphira.

" **What did you think?"** he asked whilst trying to catch his breath.

The young gypsy girl couldn't help but find his enthusiasm adorable as she looked down at the beaming smile on his face.

" _Beautiful"_ with a smile of her very own.

" **Thank you"** he replied

" **Why-why do they call you La Sapphira?"** he continued.

" _That's my name"_ she replied with a smile.

" **Oh. What does the word mean?"**

" _Sapphire"_ she answered slowly. Quasimodo smiled up at her.

" _What does Quasimodo mean?"_ she asked since she too was curious about his name.

Quasimodo seemed reluctant to at first but soon plucked up the courage.

" **Almost man"** he said.

Sapphira's face dropped in disbelief.

" **No, that is my own private joke"** Quasimodo continued.

Despite his attempt to add humour to the situation Sapphira was saddened by the meaning of his name but covered it up with a small smile.

" **It's-it's for the day Dom Frollo took me in over twenty years ago. Quasimodo is the first Sunday after Easter, Low Sunday"** he explained, Sapphira nodded her head with understanding.

" **Are your parents alive?"** he asked wanting to know more about Sapphira's life.

" _No"_ said Sapphira in a saddened tone whilst shaking her head.

" **Do you miss them?"**

" _I never knew them. I miss my sister, brother and monkey though. My parents are like an old dream"_ she said as she kneeled down onto the floor so she was at eye level with Quasimodo.

" **Are you and your sister really related? As beautiful as you both are you bare no resemblance"**

"N _o we are not sisters by blood. We were adopted and raised together by our leader Clopin. Despite our differences we love each other very much and I wouldn't trade it for the world"_ she said remembering her sister fondly.

" **My parents I never knew, being that blind or merely dumb of love. They abandoned me to die on the steps of this building. Dom Frollo was the Reverend then, not Archdeacon. He took me out of the sight of men, for that I am thankful"**

As Quasimodo spoke Sapphira hung on his every word. Hearing about all of the hardship he went through all his life made her pity for him deepen especially now that she knew Quasimodo had a good heart that was full of love and compassion but no one seemed to notice that because people cared more about outward appearances than anything else. She listen with interest when he went on to talk about the education he had received throughout his life, thanks to the books in the Cathedral Library as well as the monks who offered him their words of wisdom and knowledge. He even bosted that he was writing a book that would be over 600 pages long upon completion.

Sapphira lowered her head feeling insecure.

" _I have never seen a book before"_ she said.

Quasimodo looked at her for a moment before getting up and made his way over to a small table covered with books. He grabbed the first one and gave it to Sapphira as he sat back down. She looked at the hardback cover with fascination before opening the book to look at what was on the pages but couldn't decifer the words so she turned to Quasimodo for help.

 _"What does it say? I-I can not read?"_ she asked him meekly.

" **It's Latin. Pluto's Light"** he said.

The book was soon forgotten as the two looked at each other a moment without exchanging another word.

Sapphira felt a sense of deja vu come over her as she remembered the voice that spoke to her from outside her prison cell window and it dawned on her it was Quasimodo who spoke to her and offered her comfort when she needed it.

" _It was you at the window of my cell"_ she stated with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

" **Yes"** he said softly.

He subconsciously moved to his right in order to hide his face again.

" **Never have I seen my ugliness as I do now. When I compare myself to you I feel very sorry for the poor unhappy monster that I am. But you are a ray of sunshine, a drop of dew, th-the song of a bird. While I am- I am something frightful, hard, m-more d-down trodden. I am not a beast. I-I am not an animal"** he poetically expressed whilst trying to keep tears falling from his eyes.

Sapphira's heart broke as she listened to ever word he spoke and tried to make it clear that she did not think that of him by shaking her head every so often.

Without warning Quasimodo's face went from emotionless to him bursting with laughter.

" **I AM ABOUT AS SHAPELESS...AS THE MAN IN THE MOON"** his exclaimed.

He took a deep breath before looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Sapphira shuffled towards him until the staircase was no loger a barrier between them. She placed both hands on the bell ringer's cheeks and lifted his head up so he looked her in the eyes.

"D _ear Quasimodo, no matter what you may think of yourself it is entirely untrue. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever known" she said as_ a single tear fell from her eye.

Without a second thought she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Quasimodo's forehead.

This act of affection had moved him deeply, he felt a gentle warmth filling him up inside and when she pulled away from him he couldn't stop smiling which she returned fondly.

Whilst he basked in the moment Quasimodo was hit with realisation.

" **Come, come"** he said taking her by the hand and leading her back to the bed.

" **Rest, rest. All-all will be well"** he said as Sapphira sat down.

He went to walk away but Sapphira quickly grabbed a hold of his hand that was resting on her knee.

" _Oh please don't leave me. I don't want to stay up here alone"_ she said desperately.

Suddenly there was a noise that seemed to be getting closer to where they were at.

" _What is that!?"_ she said in a frightened tone as she held on to Quasimodo's hand as a source of comfort.

Quasimodo turned to where she was looking before cautiously making his way towards the staircase. The sound grew louder and when Quasimodo looked down he saw Sapphira's little monkey Moshi coming towards him which made him smile before turning to Sapphira.

" **Do not fear, you will not be alone up here now"** he chuckled.

Sapphira was confused at first until she saw Moshi come in to view.

" _Moshi!? Oh Moshi my sweet little friend I have missed you so much!_ " she said joyfully.

Upon hearing his mistress' voice he ran towards her and jumped into her awaiting arms. The two friends hugged and Moshi let out a joyful screech as he nuzzled Sapphira's neck..

Seeing her happy made Quasimodo feel equally as happy but he didn't dwell on it for very long for his focus fell upon the task at hand.

 **"If you don't leave here they can't get you. No one can get in here. I wouldn't let them. If you're afraid pull the rope! I-I can hear the bells!"** he instructed with haste anddisappeared down the stairs.

Sapphira watched him go and couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Moshi could sense his mistress' feelings and snuggled up to her more to give her comfort.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 11. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and if you have you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 12

With Sapphira now safe and happy in the bell tower Quasimodo began the gruelling task of proving her innocence to everyone in Paris. He wrote up a pamphlet explaining everything then with the help of the Printing Press that Archdeacon Frollo kept hidden away inside the Cathedral he began making thousands of copies to distribute around the city. He worked long and hard into the evening before he left the Cathedral to seek the help of Sapphira's friends in the Court of Miracles. When he arrived he crept in and out of the caravans like a shadow until one of the guards came across him.

"Intruder! Intruder" the guard cried out and the next thing Quasimodo knew he was grabbed from all directions and being led towards the Meeting Halll.

Inside the Meeting Hall, Esmeralda, Pierre and Clopin were sitting together, in silence thinking about Sapphira, missing her very much and praying that she will return to them one way or another. When they heard a commotion at the entrance Clopin rose from his seat and went to investigate. He was greeted by the sight of his comrades dragging the Hunchback towards him.

"He was sneaking by the camp" said one of the men

" **Alright back! He helped Sapphira** " exclaimed Clopin as he motioned for them to leave.

Quasimodo approached him.

"You are the speaker?" he asked.

" **Oh no, no him** " replied Clopin as he motioned towards Pierre, who had just come up behind him.

" _No I am the speaker_ " he said as Quasimodo approached him.

Esmeralda moved to Pierre's side.

"How is she?" she asked Quasimodo

"She's fine, she asks for you both" he replied.

Quasimodo held out some of the copies of the pamphlet he was carrying with him towards Pierre.

" _What's this?_ " he asked as he took them from Quasimodo.

"Pardon. People of Paris. Quick please" he said. Pierre unrolled one of the pieces of parchment and read some of it out loud.

" _Parisians day after day innocent people disappear. Some die on the gallows, others are buried alive in dungeons_ " Pierre reading the first paragraph of the parchment out loud.

"Yes" said Quasimodo softly.

" _You wrote this?_ " asked Pierre

"I-I" said Quasimodo as he motioned to himself.

Clopin waved his hand over Quasimodo's face to get his attention.

" **Is there nothing we can get you?** " he asked. Quasimodo shook his head and was about to depart their company when he felt his arm being touched and when he turned he saw Esmeralda grasping his arm with both hands.

"Please, tell my sister we love her and pray she will come home to us soon" she asked desperately as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I will" said Quasimodo as he touched her hand in reassurance.

"Thank you" Esmeralda sniffled.

Pierre took her in his arms to comfort her as she cried and Quasimodo departed from their company to return to the Cathedral.

"Your Highness, hope" said Pierre as he held up the parchment in his free hand feeling as though their prayers have been answered.

Clopin assembled everyone in the Court and instrucked them all to hand every pamphlet out anywhere they could and thus the crusade for Sapphira's freedom began..

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 12 everyone. I know it's a tad shorter than my other chapters but like I said when i was rewriting this story I didn't want to squeeze too much in one chapter. Rest assured though I will attempt to make the next few chapters as long as I can.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Inside the Royal Palace the King had called upon Claude Frollo when a disturbing matter was brought to his attention. In his possession were a few copies of the pamphlet Quasimodo had created and distributed to people of different occupations around the city. Upon reading its content the King scrunched up one of the pamphlets in anger.

" _These pamphlets are being distributed by thieves, craftsman and students throughout Paris_ " he said as he threw the crumpled up parchment to the floor.

Frollo kneeled down and picked up another that was on the floor and when he looked at it what caught his attention the most was the format of the document.

" **The product of a Printing Press, sire** " he said flabbergasted.

" _Well you must have missed one!_ " said the King as he stood in front of his throne.

" **Yes I-I am not perfect** " said Frollo as he firmly gripped the pamphlet.

" _Look out of the window! Paris is tearing itself down! The common people are calling for me to pardon this gypsy. My fellow nobles demand justice, they call for me to suspend Sanctuary!_ " said the King as he moved towards the window but kept his eyes on Frollo the whole time.

" **That would be a terrible president** " said Frollo trying to defuse the King's temper.

" _She killed my High Minister!_ " exclaimed the King.

" **Majesty, Gauchére and I were not of like minds. But believe me in this I want nothing more than to see this woman punished** " said Frollo, his speech never faltered as the lie passed through his lips.

The King walked back to his throne and sat down.

" _I will continue the ban on printed books_ " he said in authority.

Frollo went to speak but the King interrupted him.

" _And the Presses necessary to create them_ "

The declaration brought a sinister smile of Frollo's face. Now he felt he had finally achieved his goal. He approached the King and kissed him on the forehead as though he was bestowing his blessing upon him.

" **God Bless you. I knew that you would** " he said before he stepped down.

" **I will find the people responsible for these pamphlets. And I will deal with them** " he continued as he made his way towards the door.

" _Claude! What am I supposed to do about this gypsy woman?_ " he asked desperately.

" **Prepare to administer justice to her in the morning** " said Frollo as he proceeded to leave the throne room.

" _But the law of Sanctuary!?_ " said the King

" **Says that YOU! Can not take her from the church!** " said Frollo in authority before leaving the Palace and returned to the Cathedral.

When he arrived the first place he went to was the storage room where the Printing Press was kept. He ripped the tarp off of it and immediately discovered fresh ink on the Press which angered him to the core for he knew who was responsible for this.

" **Quasimodo** " he said softly as he trembled with anger.

He then looked up towards the ceiling " **QUASIMODO**!" he roared with great anger.

He left the room abruptly and made his way up the stairs towards the bell tower. When he made his way to the top he looked all around to see if Quasimodo was around but he hadn't returned from the Court of Miracles.

As if he were a phantom the old priest approached the bed to find Sapphira lying there asleep with Moshi beside her. For a moment he stood there admiring her in her vulnerable state and longed to run his fingers through her soft raven hair and along her flawless skin but as quick as he was in a trance he had brought himself out of it and carried on with the task at hand. Swiftly he placed his hand over her mouth, arouse her from her sleep anddetermined to get away from him Sapphira tried to fight him off with all her might. Moshi was awaken by his mistress' muffled screams and tried to jump in to help her only to have Frollo shove him away so hard that he flew across the room and hit the wall rendering him unconscious. The young gypsy girl managed to free herself and tried to reach the rope for the bell to call on Quasimodo for help. Frollo recovered quickly and grabbed her making sure to keep one hand over her mouth and around her waist, keeping her hands and her side so she couldn't escape again. With unbelieveable strength Frollo dragged her down the stairs and outside the Cathedral threshold where two Royal Guards were waiting for them. He shoved her into their awaiting arms and they dragged her back to prison. The poor gypsy girl kicked and screamed as she tried to break free from the soldier's grasp.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY! QUASIMODO! QUASIMODO! HELP ME!" she cried desperately but it was no use, no one came to her aid.

As Frollo watched Sapphira being dragged off a sinister smile grew upon his face before he turned to go back inside the Cathedral and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 13 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it and if so please Follow and leave a Comment.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 14

It wasn't until after sunrise Quasimodo returned to the Cathedral. He immediately made his way up to the bell tower with almost a spring in his step for he was so happy for what he had done and was eager to tell Sapphira all about it. Although part of him felt disheartened since it was more than likely she would return to the Court of Miracles and he had come to like her being with him even if it has only been a day but despite how he felt he owed it to Sapphira for all the kindness she had shown him. Once he had made it to the top of the bell tower he was surprise to find the bed was empty and Sapphira was no where to be found.

"Sapphira?!" he called out hoping she was just somewhere else in the bell tower but when she didn't come into view he started to get worried.

"Sapphira?!" he called out again as he started searching around the upper level of the bell tower, unknowingly walking passed an unconscious Moshi lying on the floor.

He searched every inch of the bell tower calling out Sapphira's name but still couldn't find her so he continued his search around the rest of the Cathedral, starting with the outside portion. With great balance and agility he climbed all over the outer walls of the Cathedral looking for the young gypsy girl. He called out her name over and over again and each time he did his tone became more desperate for he began to worry for Sapphira's safety. Having no luck outside he focussed on the inside of the Cathedral, in the main chapel.

"SAPPHIRA?!" he cried, his voice echoed throughout the room but it was all for not and Quasimodo realised Sapphira was no longer inside Notre Dame.

He was so desperate to know what had become of her that he went to find the one person who would know where she was and that person was Archdeacon Frollo.

He entered Frollo's quarters without knocking to find him praying before the big crucifix inside of his room that was surrounded by candles.

" **Come in Quasimodo** " said Frollo emotionlessly, Quasimodo approached him and stood beside him.

"Father...where is the gypsy? Where is she?" he panted trying to catch his breath

" **You used the Printing Press** " Frollo stated showing no regards for Quasimodo's question

"I needed to" he replied

" **You broke the law** " Frollo stated emotionlessly.

"I had to, she's innocent. Where is she?" asked Quasimodo desperately for an answer.

" **You violated my most sacred law** " stated Frollo, this time showing the slightest bit of anger in his tone.

"Please, where is Sapphira?" Quasimodo asked desperately once again.

" **On her way to the gallows** " answered Frollo at last.

The statement left Quasimodo stunned, he made his way over to the window, which had a clear view of the square, to see a crowd gathering around the gallows once again. Sapphira was no where to be seen but he could see the Hangman's assistants preparing the noose. The poor bellringer lowered his head with sadness and despair before turning back to Claude Frollo, who was still kneeling in front of the crucifix in prayer as if nothing of importance was going on around him. He made his way back to where he was before and looked at his father figure with a piercing stare:

"You gave her up to the King, why?" he asked

" **For justice** " said Frollo emotionlessly.

" She is not guilty" stated Quasimodo desperately.

" **She is evil** " Frollo stated gruffly.

His statement made Quasimodo so disheartened he began to cry and sob desperately for he felt he had failed the woman he cared about more than anything else in the world.

"LORD HELP HER!" he cried as he lowered his head placing both hands over his ears.

Frollo turned to look at Quasimodo for the first time since he had entered his quarters, gently he placed his hand under Quasimodo's chin and raised his head slowly to reveal Quasimodo's face was red and his eyes were filled with tears. Seeing his adopted son in that state made Frollo feel the slightest bit of guilt for a moment before his face became devoid of emotion once again.

" **Quasimodo, she caused the ministers death** " he stated before turning his eyes away from Quasimodo.

" **She made me do it. The madness in my body. She created it. She made me a murderer and for that she must die** " he continued.

When those words passed through his lips Quasimodo's face dropped very slowly for he was beyond shocked that the man he had considered his 'Father' for over twenty years could go so far as to murder someone and then frame an innocent woman, especially the woman he had fallen in love with.

"She...should die...for your crime? Have you no pity?" asked Quasimodo showing the slightest bit of anger before his face became neutral.

 **"Pity, pity. Oh Quasimodo, pity me. To be a man of God and to love a woman and to love her more than God. To love her with all the fury of my soul and to feel that I would give my blood, my reputation, my salvation, my immortality, eternity, for the least of her smiles** " said Frollo in a despairing tone, as he spoke he got up on his feet and stepped away from the crucifix until he stood in the middle of the room. Quasimodo observed his actions and kept himself a fair distance away from him.

Frollo went on to passionately express his lust for Sapphira whilst Quasimodo kneeled down on the floor listening to him word for word and only spoke when Frollo asked him if he knew of the torture lust would make any man feel to which he replied.

"Why do you think I do not know of such things? Has your search for the light made you blind?"

Frollo disregarded his questions then continued to rant the blame he bestowed upon Sapphira for his suffering and asked his adoptive son to pity him.

"You are pitiable but I have no pity for you. You are not St Augustine. Yours is a torment you take for yourself and can end by choice" was all Quasimodo could offer Frollo whilst holding him in a comforting embrace. He then made the sign of the cross before kissing Frollo on the head.

"Come, we will tell the story in the hall of justice" he said calmly whilst helping Frollo to his feet but Frollo had other ideas.

" **NO!** " he exclaimed as he pulled himself away from Quasimodo, causing him to almost lose his footing, he then grabbed the cat of nine tails he kept as part of his 'discipline' and held it threatening manner.

" **I will be rid of her** " he said before striking Quasimodo on the head with the whip. Quasimodo fell to the floor in pain and when he looked up at Frollo blood started pouring from under his hair.

" **I WILL!** " said Frollo three times over, striking poor Quasimodo each time.

" **She's cursed you too. She has made us both murderers. Fool do you think that she could love you?** " said Frollo with a sinister chuckle.

"Father" said Quasimodo in distortion from the strikes he took to the head.

" **I am not your Father. Your Father was wiser than I. He abandoned you. He left you to die, it was I who gave you life. You are, a freak** " said Frollo aggressively.

He went to strike Quasimodo again but he had managed to get back on to his feet to stop Frollo and knocked the whip from his hand.

"I am not a freak!" said Quasimodo with bravery as he looked Frollo in the eyes.

With nothing more to say to his 'father' Quasimodo proceeded to drag Frollo from his room and up the stairs towards the bell tower.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 14 everyone.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 15

After spending the night in a jail cell again Sapphira was once again being carted towards the gallows. This time in the Squaee there were twice as many Royal Guards surrounding the area to ensure that the previous days events would not occur a second time. The moment the cart had stopped she dragged up the steps and positioned below the hangman's noose.

The man in the dark brown cloak stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Let it be known that this woman..." before he could continue with his speech Sapphira made a bold move and spat in the man's eye, making the crowd laugh.

 **XXX**

On the other side of the square Captain Phoebus came galloping on his horse and instead of dismounting the moment he reached the Royal Box he rode his horse all the way up the stairs. The King rose from his chair to see what the commotion was and saw Captain Phoebus approach him.

" _What's this?_ " he asked in confusion

"The beggars are going to attack the Palace, hundreds of them are rioting!" said Captain Phoebus as he sat upon his horse.

The King was speechless, he slowly made his way towards the balcony to look out onto the crowds of people in the Square and soon he heard people chanting from afar.

" _People are actually rioting for this woman?_ " he asked rhetorically.

The chanting grew louder.

"Sa-pphira! Sa-pphira! Sa-pphira"

A large crowd of beggars entered the square carrying pieces of parchment in their hands and started handing them out to every citizen they passed. A second group led by Gringoire and Esmeralda were marching towards the gallows.

"Free the innocent! Follow us! CHARGE!" exclaimed Pierre as he and Esmeralda ran towards the gallows followed by men and women carrying clubs and other weapons.

They both ran to the top, freed Sapphira from the noose then stood before the crowd in triumph and were greeted by applause and cheering from everyone. A high pitched whistle had soon silenced the crowd and they all turned to see Clopin standing on top of the Royal Carriage.

" **I SUMMON YOU LOUIE THE 12** **TH** **TO GIVE UP THE GYPSY GIRL! THE CITIZENS OF PARIS HAVE COME TO SAVE HER! FROM THE NOBLES WHO WANT TO HANG HER!** " he exclaimed addressing the King.

The events unravelling had left His Majesty dazed and confused for a moment as he looked at the King of the Gypsies.

" _What is all this about? Who are you?_ " he asked, completely disregarding what Clopin had said.

" **I AM CLOPIN! KING OF PARIS!** " Clopin replied triumphantly as he knocked on the metal plate on his chest.

The crowd cheered until Pierre spoke up:

"SIRE?! Sire, My Lord?!" he exclaimed as he held Esmeralda and Sapphira close to him.

" _And who are you?!_ " demanded the King.

"Sire, the gypsy girl is innocent!" replied Pierre as he held the two women closer to him.

" _If she is innocent. Then who is the real murderer?_ " asked the King, unsure whether to believe Pierre.

"PARIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS?!" exclaimed a voice from above.

Everyone turned towards Notre Dame and were shocked to see Quasimodo holding Frollo over the edge of the Cathedral balcony as if he intended to drop him.

 **XXX**

Whilst everyone watch in suspense Quasimodo turned his attention back to Frollo.

"Say it!" his whispered in a threatening manner but Frollo wouldn't give in.

"Never, Never" he said fearfully as he looked down at the streets below.

His response led Quasimodo to release his hold on one of Frollo's arms putting more emphasis on his threat that Frollo would fall if he did not confess.

"Say you did it?" he said, Frollo looked up at his adopted son before once again looking down at the streets below.

"She...will die with me" said Frollo as he tried to gain the upper hand, despite of the position he was in.

"You die without...absolution" said Quasimodo, his grip was starting to falter but he was determined to keep a hold of Frollo for as long as he could.

"Please tell the truth" he begged, Frollo once again looked up at Quasimodo.

"Please father, tell the truth!" he asked in a more desperate plea and finally Frollo could no longer hold his tongue and turned to look at the streets below.

"IT...WAS...I!" he exclaimed.

His confession was followed by Quasimodo's cheer of victory and 'booing' and taunting from the people watching.

 **XXX**

"YES, IT WAS HIM!" exclaimed Sapphira as he looked up at her tormentor angrily.

The 'booing' and taunting became more aggressive and the King looked up at his oldest friend with a shocking revelation as Quasimodo lifted Frollo back over the balcony.

"Bless you father" he said ecstatically as they disappeared from sight.

 **XXX**

The King addressed the crowd.

" _People of Paris! Allow the gypsy to approach me!_ "

Everyone cheered and move aside to make way as Sapphira, Esmeralda and Pierre met the King and Queen halfway through the crowd. The younger gypsy girl approached the King nervously before offering up both of her hands which he gladly took without a second thought.

" _I believe you child, you are pardoned_ " said the King in an apologetic tone.

"PARISIANS SHE'S FREE! WE'VE ONE!" exclaimed Pierre and soon Sapphira was bombarded with hugs from her sister, brother and all of her friends from the Court of Miracles whilst the King and Queen walked away as the celebrations began.

After receiving many hugs, as well as a few kisses, from the majority of her friends Sapphira's eyes fell upon Notre Dame and she remembered she had not yet thanked Quasimodo for all that he had done for her. Whilst no one was looking she ran as fast as she could towards the Cathedral, through its doors and up the stairs towards the bell tower.

 **XXX**

All the while Quasimodo and Frollo reconciled with each other as they both laid down on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Now do you forgive me?" said Frollo hoarsely as he looked up at his adopted son.

"Yes" said Quasimodo softly as he touched his head with Frollo's.

With the help of Quasimodo, the old priest got back on to his feet still shaken up by his near death lead him towards the incomplete bell tower and down the walk way towards the nearby staircase. Before the two men even made it to the stairs Frollo stopped in his tracks when he looked up and saw Sapphira standing at the far end. Quasimodo looked up at his adoptive with confusion until he too turned to see Sapphira. The sight of the young gypsy girl brought a joyful smile to his face but Sapphira could not return it for she was shocked to see blood dripping down his face. Frollo did not share in this joyful moment, he turned towards a table that had a knife sitting on it and immediately picked it up. He held it so the blade was pointing at Sapphira.

"I must rid myself of her" said Frollo hoarsely before taking a step forward.

Quasimodo went to grab Frollo to stop him until a flash of black wizzed in front of Frollo and the next thing he knew he felt a sharp, searing pain in the hand in which he held the knife. He looked down at his hand to see Moshi biting his hand and he attempted to make the little monkey let go by shaking his hand around as hard as he could. During the struggle he lost his footing then fell against a nearby table, hitting his head off its side and was rendered unconscious. When Moshi felt Frollo was no longer a threat he released his hold on Frollo's hand and returned to his mistress, climbing up to her shoulder and muzzled against her face.

The young gypsy girl and the bell ringer were shocked by what they had witnessed, they to a moment to collect themselves whilst keeping a vigilant eye on Frollo to ensure he would not attach either one of them again.

Sapphira ran towards Quasimodo and pulled him into a warm embrace, Quasimodo was taken aback by her gesture until he relaxed and returned her embrace. The two just held each other for who knows how long and while doing so they both shed tears of joy. Reluctantly they released each other and stepped back from each other until they were at arms length. No words were exchanged until the sighnt of the blood dripping down from Quasimodo's face once again caught her attention.

"Oh my dear friend, what has that monster done to you?" she sobbed whilst examining his wounds.

The bell ringer couldn't find the words at first until he decided to let his heart speak for him.

"It doesn't matter. What matters most is that you are safe and free at last" he spoke compassionately.

Sapphira was touched by his sweet sentiment.

"Oh Quasimodo, thank you ever so much. You have done so much for me since we first met and now I do not know how I ever will repay you" she said as she caressed his face lovingly.

"Th-there is only one thing I could ever ask of you" stated Quasimodo nervously.

Sapphira gestured, eagerly, for him to continue.

"All I ask from you is one kiss" said Quasimodo before lowering his head shyly.

The young gypsy girl was speechless, standing before her was a man so kind hearted, brave and a true hero and all he asked for was one simple gesture of affection. Her heart went out to him more and she was more than willing to grant his wish. Gently she placed both her hands on his cheeks, raised his head so he would look at her and moved her head closer and closer to his face. The bellringer closed his one eye and awaited the feeling of Sapphira's soft lips upon his forehead as she hand done so before but surprisingly he felt her lips touch his own and akwardly they began to kiss. The sensation was starange for Quasimodo but wonderful never the less and soon he was lost in the feeling of her soft lips on his.

After kissing for some time they let go of each other for air before looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sapphira" said Quasimodo without thinking.

"I love you too, my dear Quasimodo" said Sapphira as she shed tears of joy.

* * *

 **Well here is chapter 15 everyone. I hope you've enjoyed it and if so you know the drill.**

 **See you in the next chapter : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The words of love exchanged between the two had filled their hearts with so much love and joy that they did not wish to part from each other. Unfortunately luck was not on their side since their moments was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Esmeralda, Pierre and a group of Royal Guards. Upon seeing the unconscious Frollo lying on the floor they immediately grabbed him by both arms and dragged him away to face justice. The two couples watched on but did not follow, soon they turned their attention towards each other. No one said anything and everyone was still until Sapphira made the first move, with a beaming smile on her face she ran into her sisters arms once again and they embraced each other with sisterly love. Pierre soon followed by embracing the two women once again but Quasimodo stood where he was and watched as the family reunited for the second time that day. When Sapphira realised Quasimodo was still standing at the end of the walk way she motioned for her brother and sister to released her and they too turned towards Quasimodo. The youngest gypsy girl approached her beloved before holding out her hand towards him. He was reluctant to take Sapphira by the hand for he knew her intentions were to officially introduce him to her family but was nervous at the thought of them disapproving of him especially once they were made aware of his relationship with Sapphira. It then took just looking up at her face and seeing her sweet smile to give him the courage to take her hand and together they approached Esmeralda and Pierre.

" _Sister, brother I would like you to meet Quasimodo. And I would also like you to be the first to know that I love this man and he loves me and we hope with your blessing we can be together_ " said Sapphira in a compassionate plea.

Esmeralda and Pierre were surprised at the revelation but none the less they were grateful to the bell ringer for saving their sister and with a smile from the both of them they gave their blessing.

"Dear sister all we want is for you to be happy and if this man makes you happy then we support you. Besides were it not for him we would have lost you forever. And as for you Quasimodo we thank you sincerely for saving our sister and to show this we welcome you as a brother and as a friend to the gypsies of Paris" said Esmeralda.

Her words brought great joy to the couple that they embraced each other tightly.

The two couples soon began their trek down the stairs. Quasimodo felt nervous the further down they went but with a gentle squeeze of the hand from Sapphira every once in a while encouraged him to keep going. Once they reach the bottom and made their way towards the doors Esmeralda, Pierre and Sapphira made their way outside to be greeted once again by a cheering crowd. Taking both woman by the hand Pierre raised their arms up in victory which received a more thunderous cheer from everyone within the city square. When their arms fell back down to their side Sapphira realised Quasimodo wasn't by her side again and turned towards the Cathedral doors. In the shadows she could see his silhouette, she approached him holding her hand out towards him and smiled at him lovingly. Once again he was reluctant to take her hand for a moment until he plucked up the courage to do it, gently Sapphira pulled him out into the light. The Sun's rays hit his eyes so he covered his face with his hand until his sight adjusted. The crowd fell into silence as they watched the bell ringer emerge and this in turn made Quasimodo anxious when he looked out at all the people looking at him with wide eyed expression. Amongst the crowd was a mother and her little girl in a purple dress, a little purple cap, light purple apron and little brown shoes. Like a lot of young children she was curious about Quasimodo since he was different and wished to see him more up close and so she made her way through the crowd and up the outer steps of the Cathedral. She approached the strange figure with cation until they were face to face, she looked at him a moment before raising her hand towards his face and touched the deformed side without hesitation. He flinched at the little girls touch until he realised she meant no harm and soon the two held each other in a sweet little hug. After they released each other the little girl took Quasimodo by the hand and led him down the steps towards the crowd. Esmeralda, Pierre and Sapphira watched this sweet little scene unfold with smiles on their faces along with a few tears of joy from Sapphira before they too made their way down the steps.

" **THREE CHEERS FOR QUASIMODO AND SAPPHIRA"** exclaimed Clopin from somewhere in the crowd and the crowd burst into a thunderous cheer once again as they gathered around Quasimodo and Sapphira.

They were hoisted up onto some men's shoulders and were paraded through the Square and the city.

* * *

 **Well here is chapter 16 everyone. I hope you have enjoyed it and if so you know the drill.**

 **I would like to give a big shout out to** **Crazykat100** **for supporting my story** **and for the ideas offered for this chapter. And to AnieBetancourt452 for also following and favouriting my story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* Be prepared for a romantic moment between Quasimodo and Sapphira in the next chapter : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal companion.**

* * *

Chapter 17

It wasn't long passed sun set by the time the parade had returned to the Square. The number of citizens who had stayed behind during the parade had built a huge bonfire in the centre, music began to play and dancing soon followed. Everyone was enjoying themselves tremendously especially Sapphira and Quasimodo who were dancing with each other a majority of the time before occasionally changing partners with Esmeralda and Pierre. During the interlude a majority of the people sat down to catch their breath, Clopin on the other hand approached the musicians to request they play a traditional gypsy song and as soon as Sapphira and Esmeralda heard it's tune they were back on their feet and danced once again whilst Pierre and Quasimodo watched from the side.

 **(I was unable to find the lyrics to the song so here is the web link to it: watch?v=tUqsf1W8V2k)**

Once again the two sisters were dancing in synchronisation with each other and soon they were joined by many of their comrades. At one point a group of men hoisted Sapphira up in their arms, tossed her up and caught her again which frightened her at first but at the same time excited her. Meanwhile Pierre and Quasimodo watched as the women they loved having the time of their lives and basked in the happiness. But that was soon broken for Quasimodo when he saw a group of men huddles together nearby and whilst he read their lips he picked up a few of the comments they were making.

"Ahh now look at those lovely women, don't you wish they were yours?" said the first man who was the biggest in the group with ragged clothes and sporting a short beard.

"You said it my friend, pity the two of them are already taken. I tell you that hunchback is one lucky sod for catching such a pretty girl like that Sapphira" said the second man who was skinny with ragged clothes and a few teeth missing.

"Yeah well too bad luck had no effect on his ugly mug" said the third man with a laugh that his friend soon joined in with. This man was skinny and wearing ragged clothes too only over his left eye he wore a patch.

"HA good one Antoine, you're not wrong there." Said the first man as he pat his friend on the back.

"I don't know what that girl sees in him, she is so beautiful whilst he is just mangles flesh. I tell you she deserves way better than that" said Antoine with a sneer.

"You mean like you?" scoffed the second man which then caused the first man to laugh along with him.

"I sure wouldn't mind having her in my arms, maybe even my bed" said the first man as he looked at Sapphira with a sinister grin on his face.

Quasimodo could no longer read their lips after that for their words had hit him hard. He then had a long think about what was going on between himself and Sapphira and began to see some truth in the men's word. He was an ugly mass of flesh and bones whilst Sapphira was an angel in human form and she deserved someone more worthy of her love, he then took one last look at her as she carried on dancing with her sister and reluctantly he got up and walked away towards Notre Dame. By the time he had passed the doors the song had come to an end and everyone cheered and laughed from all the fun. When Esmeralda and Sapphira made their way back to where they had left their lovers Sapphira immediately noticed Quasimodo had vanished.

"Pierre where's Quasimodo?" she asked her brother in law.

Until she asked Pierre too had no idea where Quasimodo had gone for he was too busy watching his wife as she and her sister were dancing.

"I do not know dear sister, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere" he said.

The three siblings had a look around to see if they could spot the bell ringer somewhere in the crowd but found they had no luck, Sapphira was beginning to worry for her beloved until she had a theory of where he might have disappeared to and she too made her way towards Notre Dame. Once she passed its doors she made her way up the steps towards the bell tower once again and found herself back in a familiar place. She looked towards the bed and found Quasimodo sitting there slumped over and with a depressed look on his face. With slow steps she made her way forward, he did not notice her presents until she stood before him.

" _My dear Quasimodo what vexes you so?"_ she asked as she leaned down to his level.

" **My angel, though I love you so I am unworthy of your love"** was his only reply before he got up and made his way towards one of the hanging ropes to ring the bells.

The young gypsy girl looked at her beloved in confusion before she too got up and moved her way around so she looked him in the eye.

" _Whatever do you mean? Of course you are worthy of my love, you deserve all the love the world can offer"_ she said as she took his face in her hands and caressed him lovingly.

Her soft touch made him wish he could lean into it but he forced himself to resist and move away from her. Sapphira was determined to make him listen and she had an idea on how to get her message across and so she stood in front of him and sang.

 **(Sapphira)**

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?_

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight._

Her words seemed to grab his attention and he moved so he was close to her and seemed like he was about to kiss her when he pulled on the bell's rope and was pulled up off the floor. The bell let out one loud ring as Quasimodo disappeared from Sapphira's vision. She looked around to see if she could find him but because it was so dark it was hard to see and for a moment she began to feel disheartened until she heard a voice behind her.

 **(Quasimodo)**

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight_

 **(Both)**

 _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you_

 **(Quasimodo)**

 _It feels impossible_

( **Sapphira)**

 _It's not impossible  
_

 **(Quasimodo)**

 _Is it impossible?_

 **(Both)**

 _Say that it's possible_

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_

 **(Quasimodo)**

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

After a series of swinging around on the ropes all of the bells in the tower were ringing. The two lovers looked at each other whilst they catch their breath and when the bells began to seize ringing Sapphira spoke.

" _My love, as I have said to you before I do not care what other may think of us. What really matters is that we love each other and we must be strong together if we are to over come the prejudice in the world. I am willing to go the distance to show that I love you no matter what you look like, to me it is what's in your heart that matters. Are you willing to go the distance with me?"_ she asked whilst holding his face in her hands lovingly and smiled at him.

Quasimodo said nothing and thought long and hard of what transpired between them and realised he too was willing to do anything to prove his love for this woman and the strength in spirit that was coming from her had given him the determination to do the same.

And he sealed that promise was a loving kiss on the lips which she was more than happy no oblige.

* * *

 **Well here is Chapter 17 everyone. I hope you have enjoyed it and if so you know the drill.**

 **Now there will be just one more chapter and until this story is finished :'( but don't worry I have a new story in mind and will ask what you think in the final chapter.**

 **See you in the Epilogue : )**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her animal.**

* * *

Epilogue

Even though Frollo's crimes were punishable by death the King couldn't bring himself to pass this judgement upon a man he had considered a very close friend for many years and so as punishment Frollo was imprisoned in the Bastille where he would live out the rest of his days. This brought a little comfort to Sapphira, Esmeralda and Pierre since he could no longer torment their family and Quasimodo was, some what, relieved that he would not lose his adoptive father the same way he had almost lost the love of his life.

Now a year and a half has gone by and life has moved on for everyone, especially for our two happy couples. Not long after Sapphira was pardoned, Esmeralda and Pierre found out they were going to be parents then nine months later they welcomed little Zephyr into the family and they loved him to death. He was the perfect mixture of his parents with dark curly hair, a soft olive complexion and emerald green eyes that had a few specks of brown in them. At times he was a sweet little boy but he also had a mischievous side which his 'Unca Quasi' always encouraged despite the annoyance it caused his mother and father a lot of times. Sapphira became a doting aunt who would shower him was hugs and kisses whenever she could and occasionally bought him presents with a portion of the huge fortunes that was bestowed upon her by the King to compensate what she endured during her imprisonment. It even allowed the three siblings to purchase a house where they live together in comfort. As for Quasimodo and Sapphira, they decided to take their relationship one day at a time since they did not want to rush things like Esmeralda and Pierre did and they couldn't be happier. For a few month they would spend a lot of time in each other's company, they kept their quality time to inside the Cathedral, since Quasimodo was still getting used to people accepting him, and would walked around for hours talking about things that would come to mind or they would be in the Cathedral library since Quasimodo had offered to teach Sapphira how to read and she immediately jumped at the offer. She had made wonderful progress under Quasimodo's guidance and her world seemed to open up more as they read one book after another together. Their routine went on for the next few months but neither one minded since what really mattered to them was that they were together and happy. Then one day Quasimodo took a bit step, he had gone to the residence Sapphira shared with her siblings whilst she took young Zephyr out for a walk around the city and asked them something that would change his life forever, their blessing for him to marry Sapphira. He openly expressed his love for Sapphira to them and also made a promise he would take care and provide for her as long as he lived. It did not take the older couple long to give him their blessing for they knew Quasimodo was an honourable man and they openly welcomed him and Sapphira to live with them after they were married and Quasimodo happily accepted the offer. Later that same day he had taken Sapphira to the Cathedral garden for a late night picnic and after they had finished eating he proposed and Sapphira said yes without any hesitation and the couples shared a loving kiss in the moonlight.

After a few weeks of planning and preparing the day finally came. Since Quasimodo and Sapphira were both from different cultures the ceremony would be a mixture of both out of respect starting with the traditional marriage vows performed by the new Archdeacon of Notre Dame and followed by the short marriage ceremony of the gypsy tribe. Those who were attending the ceremony consisted of Esmeralda, Pierre, Zephyr, Clopin and everyone from the Court of Miracles. When the time came for Sapphira to walk down the aisle everyone turned to see her and she was an absolute vision in a long white gown with a black pattern around the sleeves and down the front of the dress and in her hands she carried a small bouquet of red roses. Meanwhile Quasimodo stood at the front with the Archdeacon and Clopin and as his soon-to-be wife came closer he couldn't wipe the smile from his face because he felt so happy and lucky to have a beautiful woman such as Sapphira to love him for the man he was on the inside. As the ceremony commenced the two lovers looked at each other with loving smiles but still remembered to say their vows when it was time and with a kiss they were now husband and wife. The Cathedral was filled with cheers from all who witnessed this moment of happiness and together they celebrated this union long into the early hours of the next morning.

Their marriage life had started off as the happiest days of their lives and they wouldn't have it any other way. They did however make one excursion to the Bastille since Quasimodo wished to inform Frollo of his marriage but when they saw the old priest he did not acknowledge them and appeared to be a mere shell of the man he once was which brought a moment of sadness to Quasimodo that did not leave him until they had left that awful prison. From that day they never went back and just carried on living their lives as they wanted, together and happy. A few month later Sapphira found out she was pregnant and when she told Quasimodo there was some mixed feelings. On the one hand they were happy they were going to be parents but on the other hand there was the fear that their child would be born deformed just like Quasimodo was. They had brought their fears up with Esmeralda and Pierre and the older couple assured them that no matter what happens they would support them and love the child even if it was born with some type of deformity. Their words of comfort made Quasimodo and Sapphira relax to an extent, soon they began to think of this in a more positive way and were excited for the day they would hold their own little bundle of joy in their arms. That day soon came on a cold night in December, with a midwife and her sister at her side Sapphira safely delivered a baby girl and to both herself and Quasimodo's relief she was born with no type of physical deformity which they thanked God for everyday for the rest of their lives. She was a beautiful little girl with a full head of red hair just like her father's, soft creamy skin and when she opened her eyes for the very first time her parents saw she had beautiful eyes that were the same colour as the ocean. They had named their daughter Marie.

And the two happy couples and their children lived out the rest of their days in eternal bliss.

 _And this is where I end my story. Now you know what really happened all those years ago and learn a lesson from it all. Even though we are all born different it doesn't mean we deserve to be loved any less because if we look at what a person is really like on the inside you will find that there is inner beauty within us all and that is what really matters the most._

* * *

 **Well there you have it everyone. This is the last chapter of my story :'( I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you to all who have read and supported my story from beginning to now.**

 **If you'de like to see what Sapphira's wedding dress looked like the idea came from this webpage:**

 **/medieval-pagan-wedding-dresses/**

 **It will be the first dress as you scroll down the page.**


End file.
